Percaya sama Kyu!  Super Junior Family
by ika.zordick
Summary: lanjutan dari Kyuhyun Vs Kibum  Super Junior Family , kali Kyuhyun merasa posisi magnaenya terancam lagi. Kibum kembali dengan rencana untuk menjahili kyuhyun dan mengambil nama evil dari kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Percaya sama Kyu!**

**(Super Junior Family)**

**Pairing : **khuhyun(last child), kibum(fifth child)

**Support cast: **leeteuk(appa),heechul(eomma),yesung(first child),siwon(second child),eunhyuk(third child),ryeowook(fourth child), kangin(leeteuk's brother),hangeng(kibum's father),sungmin(ryeowook's yeojachingu), donghae(eunhyuk's yeojachingu), shindong(sungmin's father), Zhoumy (henry's brother), Henry (ada deh… masih rahasia, yang penting dia yeoja disini)

**Genre:** family, humor (?)

**Rating**: K+

**Warning : **FF saya masih mengandung unsure ke gaje an yang parah, beberapa reader bilang gitu #ditabok reader karena bawa-bawa mereka# sungmin, donghae, heechul dan henry yeoja disini!

**Summaring : **lanjutan dari Kyuhyun Vs Kibum (Super Junior Family), kali Kyuhyun merasa posisi magnaenya terancam lagi. Kibum kembali dengan rencana untuk menjahili kyuhyun dan mengambil nama evil dari kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, tapi dengan rencana yang buat dongsaengnya itu harus menjadi angel magnae.

**Nah hayo… sapa yang minta sequel nya Super Junior Family. Nih.. dikasih! Hehehehe… mian ya yang kemarin itu saya sadari mank kacau banget… Ceritanya bikin otak kacau di permulaan,, ,. Makasih reviewannya ya… #kedip-kedip mata#**

**%%**

Sebuah rumah sederhana berhalaman luas. Disana tertata bunga-bunga indah di perkarangan. Meski ini bukan rumah yang mewah dan besar, tapi terdapat kebahagian di dalamnya, kebahagian sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang sedikit rumit memang.

"appa…" rengek kyuhyun, si putra bungsu keluarga ini pada leeteuk ayah mereka yang super lembut tapi tegas. Sebenarnya dia terlihat lebih cocok sebagai seorang eomma dari pada appa. "kibum gak usah di kasih pulang ya!"

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku kembali merengek pada appa agar dia tak mengizinkan kibum kembali kerumah. Aku tahu dia hyungku, tapi dia kan punya appa lain diluar sana yang sangat kaya yang menjamin hidupnya. Sebenarnya sih aku lah anak appa nya kibum itu, hanya saja orang cina yang merupakan selingkuhan mak lampir aka eommaku itu sangat sayang pada kibum yang dari kecil di rawatnya dari pada aku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya toh aku punya appa yang baik juga. Appa leeteuk, si angel without wings.

"panggil hyung, kyuhyunna" terdengar suara namja yang baru saja menepuk kepalaku. Huh… siwon hyung. Dia ini hyungku yang paling perfectionist dalam segala hal. Orang super elit yang kurasa tak berasal dari rahim yang sama denganku. Dia ini terlalu berkarisma, bahkan saat memutuskan para yeojachingunya yang di jodohin oleh eomma dia sangat berkelas. Dialah orang yang paling suka di manfaatkan eomma untuk mengeruk uang dari yeoja yang tergila-gila pada putra keduanya itu.

Suara melengking eommaku kemudian terdengar di seluruh penjuru dunia *lebay*. Dia mengeluarkan deathglare yang mengerikan. Tapi maaf eomma, tak mempan.. khe..khe..khe.. aku sudah terbiasa. Inilah dia eommaku, yang punya tabiat buruk, dan kata orang akulah yang paling banyak mewarisinya. Benarkah? Dimulai dari sifat jailnya, sifatnya yang sangat suka merengek, daya pikatnya yang luar biasa tapi beruntunglah aku tak punya sifat peselingkuhnya *digerek heechul*. Eomma ku ini seorang selebritis lho! Liat aja dari wajah cantiknya yang nurun ke aku!

"kau tak ingin bummie pulang? Kau gila? Aku sudah sangat merindukannya!" dia mulai bernyanyi orkesta ala 80'an. Suaranya itu lho, sangat melengking.

Aku mengeluarkan tatapan emasku yang memacarkan kelap-kelip bintang. "appa.. kibum hyung selalu menggangguku, lihat selama seminggu dia pergi aku serasa damai" jelasku

"itukan hanya akal-akalan mu saja, kyu.. siapapun di dunia ini tahu kaulah yang terjail! Dasar evil magnae!" kali ini si appanya kura-kura yang ambil bicara. Inilah dia, yesung hyung tadaaa… percaya gak percaya dia ini hyung tertuaku. Hyung yang gak waras *cloud ngeluarin deathglare*, terlihat babo, nyeremin dan aneh. Tapi penampilan bisa menipu, gini-gini dia dokter lho! Dia membuat kami tercengang saat mendengar dia lulusan terbaik. Sekarang dia bekerja di rumah sakit ternama di seoul.

Sekali lagi, takkan ada yang percaya padaku soal kejahatan seorang kibum padaku. Dia adalah putra ke lima keluargaku. Seorang hyung yang tiba-tiba datang dari California dan berhasil membuatku menjadi tersangka utama. Aku kan korban! Dia itu yang jahatnya gak ketulungan, dia bahkan lebih jahat dari eomma yang di juluki Princess from darkness oleh kami sekeluarga. Aku tak berdaya di depannya.

Aku ingat terakhir kali, dia meracuni ddangko brother, kura-kura kesayangan yesung hyung sehingga kura-kura itu jadi sangat buas dan berjalan menjadi sangat cepat kemudian tak bergerak. Yesung hyung langsung berubah menjadi dokter hewan dan memeriksa kondisi peliharaannya yang udah tepar, dia berhasil menyelamatkan mereka. Kemudian "kyuhyun! Tak ada uang jajan untukmu karena mencelakai anakku!" dia menatapku tajam dengan aura hitam menggebu dari tubuhnya. Hiks.. itukan bukan salahku. Kibum hanya nyengir padaku kemudian acuh lagi.

Kenapa mereka tidak percaya padaku? Padahal kan aku berusaha gak nakal lagi. Sebenarnya gak ada kesempatanku untuk melakukan kenakalan karena kibum melakukannya duluan dan akulah tertuduh akhirnya. Arrg… aku gila!

Eunhyuk hyung memecah lamunanku dengan sentuhan lembutnya di bahuku. "dia kan keluarga kita kyu, masa kau se egois itu" ini dia hyungku yang paling polos dan tidak sombong. Aku tak tahu entah sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi begitu keren. Mungkin sejak eomma mengizinkannya mulai berkarir di dunia entertain. Dia ini hidup buat menari, dialah yang Mewarisi bakat menari eommaku. Dia juga hyung yang paling tidak banyak berpikir, yang penting demi kebaikan kenapa gak. Sepertinya sebutan angel dari appa menurun padanya. Sialnya aku yang malah dapat evil dari eomma.

Tiba-tiba suara tenor yang melengking terdengar hamper memecah gendang telinga. "Huwa… aku telat bangun, gimana ini.. sarapan" ayo tebak siapa ini? Benar anak ke empat keluarga ini, wookie hyung. Jelas sekali suara indah eomma menurun padanya, tapi sekali lagi dia ini yang paling mirip dengan kebaikan appa. Dia bahkan tak pernah menuntut dan selalu mengalah. Dia juga menjunjung tata karma. Terkadang aku berpikir, alangkah baiknya dia yang jadi eomma bukan eommaku yang seperti iblis ini.

Benar hyungku ini sangat jago masak, dia juga jago bersih-bersih. Dia selalu menggantikan pekerjaan mengatur dan mengurus rumah yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh eomma. Meskipun dia gak jago olah raga, dia ini pekerja keras. Wajar aja prestasinya gak kalah ngehebohin keluarga, dia mendapat nilai tertinggi se seoul saat ujian akhir. Hebat-hebat! Dialah hyung terbaik yang pernah ku miliki.

"gwechana wookie-ah. Semua udah selesai kok!" terlihat senyum eomma yang sangat cantik mengembang dari bibir pinknya. Tumben nih nenek sihir nyiapin makanan. Apa dia berencana meracuni orang? *ya.. ampun nih anak* "baiklah honey.. bisakah kau menciumku untuk ini?" eomma memeluk appa erat. Ternyata emang ada maunya.

Wajah appa terlihat memerah. "sudahlah appa cium aja! Kami udah besar kok" cengir ku

Appa mengecup bibir eomma sekilas. Wajah keduanya memerah. Hihihi.. mereka seperti anak muda saja, padahal anak udah enam. Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu rumah kami terdengar, aku melirik eommaku dan appa yang sedang mesra-mesraan sambil kissing morning, yesung hyung lagi sama kura-kuranya, siwon hyung sibuk membolak-balik Koran bisnis punya appa dengan gaya elitnya, eunhyuk hyung gak bisa di ganggu karena dia lagi nyumbat telinganya pake earphone kemudian wookie hyung, sibuk sendiri nata meja. Itu artinya di minggu pagiku yang indah, hanya aku yang menganggur.

Dengan langkah malas aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Ku buka pintu dan semua pelukan hangat sudah menyambutku. "Appa.." pekikku kaget saat melihat appaku satu lagi berdiri di depan pintu. Appa hangeng melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Eomma, appa.. appa datang!" aku berteriak membuat dua pasangan mesra itu keluar dari dapur rangkap ruang makan itu. Appa ku langsung memeluk appa china ku itu dengan sangat bersahabat. Appa angel sudah memberikan ultimatum bahwa dia akan berbagi kekeluargaan pada appa china. Hanya satu yang tidak bisa di berikannya untuk berbagi. Nee… benar sekali, dia tidak bisa berbagi eomma. Maka khusus untuk eomma di simpan appa angel sendiri.

"Ayo masuk!" tawar appa pada appa china. Dan orang yang di ajak hanya patuh saja. Mana bisa dia menolak seorang appa angel.

"Appa!" para hyungdeul ku menghampiri kami dan bergantian memeluk appa china.

Tunggu dulu, jika appa china datang. Dia kan membawa seseorang seminggu yang lalu dari rumah ini kemudian ketika dia pulang, itu artinya… kedamaianku pergi! "Kyu…" suara dingin itu sudah menggema di telingaku. Eomma langsung berlari memeluknya. "Bummie… eomma kangen!" jeritnya histeris seperti para yeoja yang merelakan kelulusan wookie hyungku dari sekolah.

"Ih.. eomma!" hardikku jijik saat melihat eomma menciumi wajah si snowy sehingga bekas lipstiknya memenuhi wajah hyungku itu.

"Eomma.. aku dan appa china bawa oleh-oleh" dia mengeluarkan senyuman killernya yang terkenal sadis. Aku juga pengen punya senyuman kayak gitu, tapi kenapa malah jadi evil smirk saat aku mencobanya. Kami semua melihat ke luar rumah, para bodyguard appa china tersenyum dengan wajah sangar mereka sambil membawa kantong-kantong yang terlihat seperti oleh-oleh.

Appa china ku kadang terlihat seperti mafia mengingat banyaknya bodyguard yang dia punya. Para bodyguard itu memberikan kantong-kantong itu pada kami. Aku membuka isinya, waw… ini game langka, horee… appa china beneran mencarikannya untukku. Aku melirik para hyungdeulku yang sama senangnya melihat apa yang mereka dapatkan. Begitu juga eomma dan appa angel.

"Aku tidak perlu oleh-oleh, hankyung-ah! Kau terlalu merepotkan dirimu. Asalkan kalian berdua pulang dengan selamat itu sudah bagus. Ayo kita makan bersama!" appa angel merangkul pundak appa china dan membawanya ke dapur.

Appa china tertawa "Jangan dipikirkan hyung, kita kan keluarga" ujarnya mengikuti langkah appa.

"Appa china, kau terlalu menghamburkan uang" terdengar suara wookie hyung yang mengejar langkah ke dua appa itu. Semenjak kesembuhan kibum hyung dari penyakit pura-puranya, appa angel ku ini menyuruh kami semua memanggil hangeng ahjussi itu dengan nama appa china. Ini membuat appa china kami itu menangis terharu, kupikir dia orang yang mengerikan awalnya, ternyata dia orang yang hangat dan baik hati seperti appa angel.

Kami semua mengisi meja makan yang besar itu, ke dua appa duduk bersebelahan. Sementara aku ingin duduk di dekat wookie hyung langsung di potong dengan santainya oleh kibum hyung. Kehidupan menderita ku di mulai lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum menyapa para hyungdeul lainnya dengan senyumnya yang adem-adem gimana gitu.

Hoek.. aku mau muntah melihatnya. Aku terlalu muak melihat kebohongan dia selama ini. Dia selalu ramah dan baik pada semua orang tapi wajah aslinya hanya aku yang melihatnya. Wajah monster salju yang haus darah. Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan wajan gosong tepat mengenai wajah kedua appaku. Hawa menyeramkan milik ratu kegelapan terasa menusuk kulit. Eomma terlihat sangat marah.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berbicara soal bisnis kalian disini" pekiknya yang membuat kedua appa itu menunduk kaku sambil berujar kata maaf secara serempak. Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari kedua appaku. Hiks.. tuhkan coba kalau kibum hyung yang tertawa, mereka pasti senangnya bukan main.

"Lalu apa yang menarik perhatianmu disana bummie? Ceritakan pada kami!" siwon hyung membuka pembicaraan dan mulai melahap sarapannya.

Hyungku yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lagi. Dia ini memang irit bicara. Appa chinaku langsung tertawa melihatnya. "Kau tidak tahu wonnie, dia itu sedang jatuh cinta" JGLEER… seorang kibum jatuh cinta, siapa tuh orangnya? Kurasa bukan aku saja yang syok mendengarnya karena yang paling terpukul saat ini adalah… eomma!

"Apwa? Tidak!" tuhkan si eomma langsung histeris. Dia inikan mother complex, dilarang keras mendekati anak-anaknya. Inilah penyebabnya kenapa para hyungdeulku merahasiakan mereka berpacaran di rumah ini. Appa terlihat mengerti kalau dia baru saja salah bicara. Hanya aku saja yang mungkin berani membawa pacarku kerumah, Minnie noona. Aku kan yang menguasai rumah ini. *seenaknya saja*

"Tenang saja eomma, aku hanya mencintai dirimu kok" kibum hyung bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk eomma dari belakang. Wajah mengerikan eomma berangsur menjadi cantik kembali. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu?

% **ika. Zordick** %

Jam weker ku berbunyi, suara gaduh diluar kamar sudah terdengar. Para hyungdeulku pasti sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat tugas mereka. Begitu juga aku. Aku bangkit dengan langkah malas. Kibum hyung terlihat sedang memakai seragamnya di kamar ku, maksudku kamarnya juga. "Heh..pemalas cepatan mandi sana" katanya membuatku setengah rising.

Aku segera menyambar pintu kamarku dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelahnya aku memakai seragamku dan segera menuju ruang makan. Para appa sudah terlihat sibuk dengan Koran bisnis mereka masing-masing. Appa angel ku ini sudah memulai langkah barunya membangun perusahaan baru yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan appa china. Tentu saja perusahaannya maju pesat.

Yesung hyung menikmati makanannya dengan membolak balik jam tangannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah terlambat, tapi siapa yang berani memarahi orang aneh seperti dia? #di bakar sama clouds#. Siwon hyung menghabiskan tehnya dengan sangat nyaman dan tentram. Wajah tampannya itu memang sangat diakui. Ayo tebak lagi, siapa yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi. Bingo! He is eunhyuk hyung. Sementara wookie hyung yang sudah kuliah ini menghabiskan makanannya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Aku dan kibum saling berpandangan, benar sekali kami sedang memikirkan rencana untuk saling menghancurkan!

% %

Henry pov.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi, ini sekolah baruku kan? Kenapa aku tak bisa tersenyum sedikit pun. Zhoumi gege memang keterlaluan membiarkan aku harus pindah kemari karena urusan pekerjaannya. Siapa suruh dia menjadi tangan kanan bosnya diusia semuda itu. Sedangkan aku harus ikut menerima getahnya harus pindah juga ke korsel. Hiks.. aku kangen china.

Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak ngerti bahasa korea sedikitpun. Gege memang sangat tegaan membuatku terdampar di tempat asing ini. Aku keluar dari mobil yang mengantarku, aku menatap wajah tampan zhoumy gege ku agar dia sedikit iba dan tidak memaksaku untuk tetap bersekolah hari ini. Aku belum siap.

"Jangan bermuka masam gitu donk mei-mei!" katanya mencubit pelan pipiku

"Gege, wo bu yao le!"

"Pu xing, masuk ke sekolah barumu itu! Kau akan cepat dapat banyak teman mei" kali ini dia tersenyum dan berhasil mengusirku keluar dari mobilnya.

Aku menggenggam kamus bahasa mandarin korea ku. Hanya benda inilah yang menjadi bekal yang tak boleh kulupakan saat melangkah. Aku memang cepat belajar, aku bahkan sudah sangat jago berbahasa inggris setelah gege membawaku ke California dulu. Aku wanita beruntung yang sempat berkeliling dunia.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berisik, itu.. seorang cowok tinggi putih dan tampan sedang berjalan cepat kearahku. Dia di ikuti puluhan wanita yang histeris sambil membawa spanduk kecil. Apa ada demo? Aku melirik tulisannya, bahasa inggris, we love kyuhyun, sparkyu fansclub. Waw.. itu artinya cowok ini idola ya?

Aku melirik ke pintu pagar lagi, kali ini cowok lain yang sedang di kejar juga oleh puluhan yeoja sama seperti sebelumnya. Itukan… tidak salah lagi, itu kibum gege. Dia kenapa bisa di sini? Nasibnya di manapun pasti selalu sama. Gak di California, gak di china, gak di Taipei atau di manapun di belahan dunia ini pasti di kejar-kejar yeoja mulu.

Horee… jika ada kibum gege di sini, berarti… aku tertolong. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, sikapnya tetap acuh dan dingin sih. Tapi padaku selalu berbeda, kami kan dari kecil selalu bersama. "kibum gege!" teriakku dan dia langsung melihatku. Seluruh wanita histeris itu langsung terdiam melihatku, begitu juga wanita histeris yang mengikuti cowo tinggi yang mungkin bernama kyuhyun itu.

Kibum tersenyum dan langsung memelukku. "kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya menepuk kepalaku lembut

"Zhoumi gege pindah kemari jadi aku ikut dia. Ternyata gege sekolah disini juga?"

"Nee.. bahasa korea mu sudah lumayan ya, henry. Ayo kita masuk, kelasmu dimana?"

"Yang ku dengar kelas 2A"

Dia tersenyum lagi, Cuma agak berbeda. "Kyunnie…" panggilnya dan langsung cowo tinggi yang berjalan di depan menghampiri kami. "Kenalkan ini saengku, kyuhyun. Dan kyu, dia ini, temanku namanya Henry".

"Trus apa peduliku jika dia itu temanmu" heh.. anak ini? Dia sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun. Sangat berbeda dengan kibum gege. Huh.. benarkah dia adiknya kibum gege, kelihatannya tidak mungkin.

Kibum gege tertawa kecil. Wajahku klop memerah. Dia memang sangat tampan dan manis, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya tertawa sebelumnya. Aku mengerti sekarang, cowok bernama kyuhyun ini memang sangat berarti baginya. "Bisa aja lho dia jadi kakak iparmu kyu.. dia satu kelas denganmu antar dia ya!" what… aku yang salah mengartikan atau apa? Kakak ipar? Kurasa jantungku sudah tak karuan sekarang. Kibum gege mendorong tubuhku pada kyuhyun. "jaga dia untuk hyung ya!" dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami sambil membawa rombongan wanita yang tadi mengikutinya.

Sungmin pov

Aku melirik jam tanganku, seharusnya kyuhyun sudah datang sekarang. Dia kan janji untuk menjemputku. Terkutuklah si iblis itu jika dia melupakanku karena game nya lagi. Aku sudah kuliah pun, dia masih tidak berubah juga, tetap kekanak-kanakan. Huft.. inilah yang kubenci dari seorang kyuhyun. Hiks.. seandainya sifatnya itu sedikit berubah, seperti… salah satu hyungnya misalnya.

"Kau masih berencana menunggu kyu, sungmin-ah?" wookie tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku. Seandainya si kyu mengambil sifatnya sedikit saja alangkah baiknya. Wookie, kenapa kau dulu mencampakkanku, kalau tidak kan, aku tidak perlu jadian sama adikmu yang maniak game itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Hal itu ditanggapi wookie dengan senyuman yang sungguh meneduhkan hati. Hah.. aku menghela nafas lagi, sungguh aku masih mempunyai rasa menginginkannya. Bukan sebuah rasa cinta memang. Aku tahu, rasa cintaku untuknya telah hilang sejak aku mengenal…. Dia, salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Ya sudah kalo gitu, aku pulang duluan ya, Minnie-ah! Jika aku bertemu dengan Kyu, aku akan segera menyuruhnya datang"

"Gommawo, wookie-ah!" aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dan memasuki mobil sport coklat yang semakin membuat seluruh yeoja di kampus ini menggilainya. Meski begitu, dia sama sekali tak pernah lagi menghidariku, dia masih sama seperti dulu meski kami sudah lama putus dan aku berpacaran dengan dongsaengnya. Dia tetap baik dan memberiku rasa aman. Wajar kan kalau aku selalu menempelinya di kampus.

Setelah mobil wookie tak terlihat lagi, aku melihat langit. Berwarna biru… seandainya warna pink kan jauh lebih bagus (?) atau setidaknya awannya aja. "sungmin-ssi. Masih belum pulang?" terdengar suara yang tak asing bagiku. Huh.. para sunbae menyebalkan yang tak henti-hentinya menggangguku. Tapi aku kan gak mungkin bersikap kasar sama mereka.

"andew.." aku berusaha tersenyum, tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud menunjukkan aegyo ku pada mereka. Itu keluar secara alami.

Salah satu di antara mereka duduk di sampingku. Aku menjauh sedikit. Jujur sedikit risih, bersabarlah lee sung min! dirimu bisa menghadapi semua ini. "Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu?" Tanya yang duduk disebelahku ini. "Aku suka padamu sungmin-ah. Jadilah yeojachinguku"

Aduduh.. gimana nih? Beneran bingung gimana cara nolaknya. "Mian, aku udah punya"

"Siapa? Apa si Ryeowook itu? Yang kerjaannya tebar pesona itu?" Suara mereka meninggi. Hii… mengerikan. Tiba-tiba saja si anak yang di harapkan kedatangannya tiba.

"Wei…. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada yeojachinguku?" teriaknya lantang menarik tanganku. Wualah? Kyu bodoh, kau bisa di jadiin ondel-ondel sama mereka. Mereka kan anggota klub Judo. Aduh-aduh!

Tawa mereka langsung pecah, "Kau adiknya kan? Ngaku aja deh! Anak SMA sok-sok'an punya yeojachingu secantik sungmin, gak mungkin!" hardik mereka. Tentu aja si Kyu jadi marah banget. Mengingat dia paling gak suka dipanggil adikku. Meski dia lebih muda dariku.

"Mwo? Adik? Kau bilang aku adik? Adik…." Senyum evil tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia kan gak ada pandai-pandainya soal berkelahi. Bugh… dia memukul salah satu sunbae ku, aku kaget bukan main melihat hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia takkan menang. Para sunbae itu langsung menghajar Kyu habis-habisan. Dia di keroyok, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apapun karena salah satu diantara mereka menahan tubuhku.

Aku berteriak berharap mereka menghentikan serangan mereka pada Kyu. Kurasakan bulir hangat mengalir di pipiku. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat penindasan yang mereka lakukan pada tubuh lemah Kyunnie kecilku. Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin sekali lagi, "Lepaskan! Ku mohon!"

Duagh! Terdengar suara timpukan sesuatu dibelakangku, cengkraman tangan yang menahan tubuhku terlepas. Para sunbae menghentikan serangannya melihat ke arah belakangku. "Lepaskan dongsaengku!" katanya dingin sesuai cirri khasnya. Aku terisak, dia ada di sini. Kibum, dia datang!

Jadi dia yang menimpuk kepala sunbae yang menahan tubuhku dengan kamus besar itu. "Kyu.. gwechanayo?" dia langsung berlari membantu Kyu. Dia melirik kearahku dan menghantam satu orang sunbae ku lagi dengan tinjunya. Dia memang mempunyai sesuatu yang membuat seseorang takut berbuat kasar padanya. Ya… seperti semacam aura orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan yang hebat.

"Sapa lagi nih anak?" Tanya sunbae pada kibum

Kali ini kibum tersenyum. Ya.. ampun senyumannya itu. "Aku, hyungnya anak yang baru kau hajar itu! Dan aku namja chingunya yeoja yang baru kau tembak itu" katanya datar tapi tepat membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Oppa…" aku sangat terkejut karena setelah itu dia memelukku. Entah kenapa tubuhku begitu jinak padanya. Aku diam dan menurut saja. Kemudian terlihat seorang sunbae ku yang ingin memukulnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti. Kibum yang menyadari kehadiran sunbae di belakangnya melepas pelukannya dan berbalik.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tak kukenal, menghajar mereka satu persatu. Sepertinya suruhan kibum, tak jarang aku melihatnya menunduk sesekali pada kibum di sela perkelahiannya. Lalu setelah perkelahian itu selesai, tampak seorang yeoja imut berlari menghampiri kami. "gege.. kau baik-baik saja" dia sedang berbicara dengan kibum

Kibum tersenyum simpul. Dia berjongkok di depan salah satu sunbae ku itu. Di jambaknya rambut sunbae itu sehingga dapat menatap wajahnya langsung. Terlihat sorot kemarahan di mata kibum. "Kau tahu siapa aku? Aku anak pemilik universitas ini, jika kau tak ingin ditendang dari sini, belajarlah untuk menghormati ku dan keluargaku. Arraseyo?" apa? Pemilik universitas kok aku gak tau?

Namja tinggi yang tampan tadi langsung menggedong Kyu dan menaikkannya ke mobil hitam yang ia bawa tadi. Yeoja imut itu membawaku ikut naik dan menyandarkan kepala Kyu padaku. Kyu sekarang terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Yeoja imut yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Henry duduk di sebelah Kyu. Sementara Kibum duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kibum memang orang pendiam, tapi tak biasanya dia hanya duduk dalam mobil dan hanya melirik ke luar jendela disampingnya. "Kenapa tak langsung pulang sih?" tiba-tiba namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu melirik kea rah kibum.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kibum terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ada sebuah keganjilan di antara mereka berdua. "Bawa kami ke rumah sakit"

"Hyung, kerumah saja. Kau tahu kan appa pasti akan syok kalau tahu aku di rumah sakit. Ku yakin yesung hyung ada di rumah sekarang dan bisa mengobatiku"

"Kau takut di suntik ya, kyu" goda Henry yang membuat Kyu melirik evil kearahnya

"Jangan sok tau kau Mochi!" wajah Kyu terlihat lucu saat dia marah, dan Henry hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Namja yang memegang kemudi, ikut tertawa membuat kibum yang disampingnya melihat dengan ekspresi kaget ke arahnya.

"Ya sudah ke rumah saja!" putus Kibum dengan sedikit menghela nafas kemudian kembali keposisinya melirik jendela. Dia seakan sedang menghindar dari namja tinggi itu.

"Namaku Zhoumi, tuan muda Kyu. Aku bawahan HanGeng ahjussi" dia memperkenalkan diri. Waw dia sangat muda dan sudah bekerja rupanya.

"Hyung-ah! Benarkah tuh universitas punya appa china?" Tanya Kyu yang mewakili pertanyaanku juga

Tanpa melirik sedikit pun kibum menjawab dengan nada yang luar biasa datar. "Nee, itu akan diwariskan untuk Wookie hyung, makanya dia berkuliah disana. Kau belum tahu?"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu"

"Wajar saja, karena hanya aku, kedua appa dan wookie hyung saja yang baru tahu. Sudahlah pikirkan saja lukamu! Heh.. tak bisakah kau lebih mempercepat mobilnya, saengku bisa mati disini"

"Nee,,, Kibum! Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begini?" Zhoumi terlihat sangat akrab dengan Kibum

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku!" EH?

% %

Wookie pov.

Ya… Tuhan apa yang terjadi pada saengku tercinta ini? Wajahnya yang tampan itu dipenuhi luka lebam yang membuatku sangat takut. Sungmin sudah pulang duluan setelah menjelaskan pokok permasalahannya pada Eomma. Tentu saja eomma marah, mengingat eomma memang tidak terlalu suka sama yeoja aegyo yang pernah menduduki posisi sebagai yeojachinguku itu.

Sekarang aku berpikir sekali lagi, apakah pilihanku benar dengan membiarkan kyuhyun memilikinya. Inilah yang dari dulu kutakutkan, sungmin itu terlalu mempunyai daya tarik sehingga dia sering di ganggu sama namja lain. Makanya aku sama sekali tak bisa menjauh darinya, hanya demi menjaganya. Harus ku akui selama aku berpacaran dengannya di sekolah tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Mungkin karena aku orang yang cukup di pandang di sekolah mengingat aku seorang ketua osis.

Kyuhyun lah yang sekarang kena imbasnya. Siapa suruh dia jauh lebih mencintai sungmin dari pada aku. Saat aku mengalah malah dirinya sendiri yang membuatku takut untuk memberikan sungmin padanya. Bukan karena aku masih mencintai seorang lee sungmin, aku hanya terlalu menyayangi adikku ini.

Kuperhatikan seluruh keluarga memasuki rumah satu per satu. Padahal yang ku tahu mereka sibuk hari ini. Tapi bagi kami, tak ada yang lebih penting di banding keluarga. Yesung hyung yang memang seorang dokter langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Kibum masih terlihat sibuk membersihkan luka kyuhyun dengan lembut. Aku sangat tahu dibanding siapapun di rumah ini, kibum lah yang paling menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apa kyu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang terkesan panic dan di responi wajah serius oleh Yesung hyung. Dia menggeleng sekali. Haa.. apa maksudnya kyu parah? Dia tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi.

Airmata langsung berlinang di pipiku. Aku menutup mulutku dan menahan isakkan tangisku. Yesung hyung entah kenapa malah cengo melihatku. "Yak.. Wookie hyung aku belum mati!" teriak kyu yang langsung mendapat jitakan maut dari siwon hyung.

"Nee.. jangan lebay deh wookie? Aku kan sudah mengisyaratkan kyu gak apa-apa"

Eh.. aku langsung drop. "Bukannya tadi hyung menggeleng?"

"Lho, begitu kah? Tak kusangka orang yang pintar sepertimu memang gampang di kerjai" tawanya yang membuatku rasanya ingin mencekiknya. Sabar wookie-ah! Ini ujian mu karena mendapatkan hyung yang jahil.

Kibum menatap Kyu, aku tahu matanya juga sembab. Dia menutupi dari kami bahwa dia habis menangis. Dia itu adikku yang sangat kuperhatikan, jadi aku sangat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kyu balas meliriknya tajam. "Kenapa kau ngaku-ngaku kalau Minnie noona itu pacarmu ha?" cerocos kyu kasar membuatku agak kaget.

Kibum hanya menunduk, semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kibum mengatakan dia adalah pacarnya sungmin? Bagaimana bisa? Kibum tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aku mengerti, jika di saat itu aku ada di posisi Kibum, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku juga adalah pacarnya Sungmin. Benar, biar dirikulah yang di pukuli menggantikan Kyu.

"Waeyo? Jawab aku Kibum!" suara kyu kali ini terdengar membentak. Langsung saja ku peluk kibum yang duduk mematung menghadap tempat tidur Kyu. "Kau punya maksud jahatkan padaku! Apa mau mu sebenarnya?"

Aku sungguh tak percaya kata-kata itu sungguh berasal dari seorang Kyu. Dia bahkan bukan hanya tak memanggil kibum dengan sebutan hyung. Dia juga… mengatakan sesuatu yang serasa memilukan hati. "Hentikan Kyu! Kibum hanya melindungi mu" aku berusaha merendahkan nada suaraku agar tak terkesan menyelak.

"Kalian memang selalu seperti itu! Kalian hanya sayang padanya. Keluar sana aku mau tidur!" Kibum patuh dan menarikku keluar. Para hyungku yang lain juga mengikuti langkah kami, begitu juga eomma serta para appa.

"Tenanglah bummie ah, Kyu kan sudah biasa berbicara kasar seperti itu" Siwon hyung berusaha mencairkan suasana. Itu benar, siapa yang tak kenal Kyuhyun, si evil magnae yang memiliki mulut tajam.

Kibum tersenyum, "Aku juga kenal siapa saengku hyung!"

Author pov.

Tiga hari kemudian di kamar KyuBum. Kibum duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, membaca buku berbahasa Inggris dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan sementara Kyuhyun, lebih memilih berkutat dengan PSP hitam tercintanya yang di hadiahkan oleh kibum sebelumnya.

"Kau akrab dengan Henry, hyung! Kau pacaran dengannya?" celutuk Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

Kibum menggeleng sambil membuka lembar selanjutnya bukunya "Anny… aku tak tertarik pada seorang yeoja" jawabnya singkat

"Sungguh?"

"Nee.. bagiku yeoja yang membuatku sedikit tertarik hanya Sungmin noona, selebihnya tidak!" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mengerti kemudian… "Mwo?" terdengar suara syoknya yang langsung melempar bantalnya kea rah kibum

Sementara kibum yang merasakan benda naas yang akan menghantam wajahnya langsung mengelak dengan indah. "BugH" suara bantal yang menubruk dinding terdengar. Kibum memasang wajah dinginnya. "Tenang aja, aku takkan mengambil yeojachingu saengku kok, kau kira aku sama denganmu yang mengambil Sungmin dari Wookie hyung"

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk, dia memang tak bisa marah pada kenyataan yang benar adanya itu. Dia diam saja, dan menerima label buruk atas dirinya itu. Toh dari dulu dia memang gak tahu malu soal merebut pacar yeojachingu hyungnya itu.

"Kyu.. mian karena aku tak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu"

Kyu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di samping kibum. "Kau tahu hyung, jujur saja aku memang tak menyukaimu. Tapi bagiku kau itu hyung ternormal yang pernah kumiliki. Aku menyayangimu hyung, aku akan berikan apapun padamu kecuali Sungmin noona"

Memang begitulah mereka, sebenarnya saling menyayangi hanya saja berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Mereka hanya bisa saling jujur jika salah satu sudah ngambek, seperti yang baru saja kibum lakukan. Kyu memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu. "Jangan pernah bicara kau bukan hyung yang baik untukku. Kau hyung terbaik yang pernah ada, keluarga kita takkan lengkap tanpa dirimu hyung"

Kibum tersenyum penuh makna di pelukan kyu. Dia bergumam pelan, "Akan kubuktikan akulah yang nomor satu di hatimu bukan sungmin noona, atau yang lainnya" Kyu memang tak mendengarnya. "aku juga menyayangimu kyu!"

Kyuhyun Pov.

Cih.. apa-apaan sih si kibum itu? Baru semalam dia bilang menyayangiku. Dia bakal jadi hyung yang baik buatku. Bohong! Dasar Autis, ogah aku percaya lagi kata-katanya. Lidahmu tak bertulang kibum. Kau hebat sekali bermanis ria denganku semalam. Untung saja aku bukan yeoja, kalau tidak aku akan langsung minta putus denganmu.

Huwa.. aku di tinggalin olehnya, bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku dan menyuruhku berangkat sendirian. Aku kan terlalu cute, manis, imut, tampan dan keren. Para yeoja menggilaiku, para seme berlutut di kakiku bahkan para uke selalu memimpikanku. Hah… gimana jika aku diculik, selamanya kau akan menyesalinya hyung!

Setibanya di depan pagar sekolah, aku tak sengaja melihat mobil hitam terpakir illegal disana. Aku kenal mobil itu, mobil hyungnya si mochi china kan? Zhoumy. Hehehe.. daya ingatku emang hebat. Lho… mobilnya kosong, pasti si Zhoumy itu nganterin si mochi kedalam, dasar yeoja penakut. Aku kan sudah bilang padanya, takkan yang berani ganggu dia di sekolah ini jika ia dekat denganku.

Aku melirik ke sekitarku, tak sengaja mataku menatap sesosok namja tinggi berdiri di bawah pohon bersama dengan seseorang. Hya.. mereka berciuman, berani bener.. gak takut apa ketangkep guru? Aku mendekat karena namja tinggi itu aku tahu dia Zhoumy, gegenya si Mochi. Waw.. hebat juga dia nyium seseorang di sekolah ini. Siapa ya?

Aku berjalan mendekat, ku intip mereka yang sedang melakukan aksi itu dari balik pohon lain. Dia mencium seorang namja. Apwa…? Namja? Oppanya si mochi kagak normal, dia gay. Ah.. masa, lalu namja mana yang jadi pasangannya dari sekolah ini? Jangan-jangan teman sekelasku lagi. Aku berusaha menatapnya lebih dekat, saat bibir mereka melepas aku tahu siapa yang jadi pasangan ciuman panas paginya cina tinggi itu.

OMOOO… dia Kibum! Hyungku!

TBC

Kok malah sequelnya yang panjang ya? Gila nih si author! Hahaha… saya syok karena semua orang bilang tuh cerita kemarin kependekan! Nih saya balas dendam! *Di gorok para reader*

Mohon review nya, saya juga terima req dan saran buat chapter selanjutnya…. Huahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Percaya sama Kyu!**

**(Super Junior Family)**

**Pairing : **khuhyun(last child), kibum(fifth child)

**Support cast: **leeteuk(appa),heechul(eomma),yesung(first child),siwon(second child),eunhyuk(third child),ryeowook(fourth child), kangin(leeteuk's brother),hangeng(kibum's father),sungmin(ryeowook's yeojachingu), donghae(eunhyuk's yeojachingu), shindong(sungmin's father), Zhoumy (henry's brother), Henry (ada deh… masih rahasia, yang penting dia yeoja disini)

**Genre:** family, romance (?)

**Rating**: K+

**Warning : **FF saya masih mengandung unsure ke gaje an yang parah, beberapa reader bilang gitu #ditabok reader karena bawa-bawa mereka# sungmin, donghae, heechul dan henry yeoja disini!

**Summaring : **lanjutan dari Kyuhyun Vs Kibum (Super Junior Family), kali Kyuhyun merasa posisi magnaenya terancam lagi. Kibum kembali dengan rencana untuk menjahili kyuhyun dan mengambil nama evil dari kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, tapi dengan rencana yang buat dongsaengnya itu harus menjadi angel magnae.

**Nah buat reader yang mulai baca dari Chapter 1, saya saranin buat baca Kyuhyun Vs Kibum terlebih dahulu. Ini kan sequelnya lho! Biar lebih mengenal nih keluarga! Wakawakaawakkaa keluarga gak waras nih.**

**%%**

Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja di lihatnya, hyungnya seorang gay. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bahkan dengan oppanya si Henry yang duduk di sampingnya. Awalnya ia mengira, kibum tertarik pada yeoja manis yang ada di sampingnya ini. Yeoja yang sering ia panggil mochi china. Kenapa malah dengan seorang namja!

Kyu sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia seakan tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya ataupun PSP yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Dia ingin menjerit frustasi sekarang, tapi ia masih sadar dan tak ingin dikatai gila oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Ingin sekali ia secepatnya pulang dan bertanya dengan salah satu hyung atau seseorang di rumah agar mencari jalan keluar untuk ke abnormalan hyungnya yang sudah kelewat batas itu.

Tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan suara pintu di buka paksa oleh seseorang. Bukan hanya dia sebenarnya, tapi semua orang yang berada di kelas ini. Termasuk guru yang mengajar. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok namja yang berkelayut di pikirannya kini sudah berdiri tegar di depan kelasnya.

Suasana kelas ricuh karena para fans hyungnya itu berteriak histeris melihat sosok tampan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sorry miss, can I talk with my brother. Just a minute" katanya pada guru yeoja yang terpana melihatnya. Ini pelajaran bahasa inggris dan kyu tahu dia hanya memamerkan bahasa inggrisnya yang bagus karena sudah lama tinggal di California.

"Please…"

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menatap hyungnya itu dengan tak percaya. Bukankah kibum sedang mempermalukan dirinya di sini. Tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kelasnya seperti orang kesetanan kemudian sibuk tebar pesona disana sini.

"Kyu.. gwechanayo?" tanyanya yang cukup membuat kyu tersadar dari cengonya. "Kau pucat!" kibum langsung mengukur suhu tubuh kyu dengan tangannya. "Tidak demam, tapi memang pucat"

Kyu melirik Henry yang sudah nyengir di mejanya. 'Pasti ulah nih anak' batinnya kesal dan itu memang benar. Henry lah yang mengirim sms pada kibum dan membuat hyungnya itu seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saking paniknya. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena hyungnya yang lebih lebay tak ada disini sekarang.

"Gwechana.. hyung" kyu menepis tangan kibum kasar. Sekarang ia mengerti betapa menderitanya Sungmin yang di perlakukannya dulu seperti itu. Sungguh memalukan.

"Kita pulang saja yuk! Kau mungkin terkena anemia"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa patuh saat kibum menariknya secara paksa. Henry membantunya membereskan buku dan PSP kyuhyun. Kibum langsung menjinjing tas itu dan membawa kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah itu. Kyuhyun menatap nanar punggung orang yang terus berlari menarik tangannya.

Kyuhyun pov

Sangat perih rasanya. Aku menatap pungguh tegap hyungku ini. Hyung yang ku harapkan bisa ku bahagiakan saking banyaknya pengorbanannya untukku. Yang mengenaliku meski dia meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia menyiapkan kejutan gila untukku agar menyadari dia bukan orang kaku dan dingin seperti kelihatannya.

Dia selalu berkata padaku dengan nada tegas, "Aku akan pulang, jadi tunggu aku ya kyu!" saat dia pergi dengan appa china ke beberapa tempat. Aku sih maklum aja, meski akulah anak kandung appa china, appa lebih menganggap kibum sebagai anaknya yang utuh. Dialah yang selama ini berbakti pada appa yang kesepian itu. Appa selalu membawa kibum demi menunjukkan bahwa kibumlah pewaris sah atas semua hartanya.

"Hyung, apa kita naik taksi?" tanyaku agak takut dia akan menelpon si Zhoumy itu. Aku akan menjauhkan hyungku yang polos ini dari si china itu. Dia pasti tahu kalau kibum hyunglah yang mewarisi harta appa china makanya dia menempelinya.

"nde… wookie hyung akan menjemput kita" dia tersenyum sangat manis padaku.

Tak lama kemudian tampak wookie hyung dengan mobilnya datang. Suara yeoja yang meneriaki namanya langsung terdengar. Ampun… aku sampai lupa, wookie hyungkan mempunyai banyak penggemar di mantan sekolahnya ini. "kya… itu wookie oppa! Mereka berkumpul! Kya… kibum oppa lihat aku, kyu…. Wookie oppa, kau tambah manis"

Apa mereka lupa ini masih dalam jam pelajaran? "Hyung aku tidak apa-apa" ujarku lagi

"OMO! Kau pucat gitu masih bilang gak apa-apa?" mulai deh penyakit lebay wookie hyung. Hyung yang dengan berani berkata "Aku akan melindungi kyu dan kibum serta keluarga ini" di depan seluruh keluarga yang membuatku cengo. Padahal dia ini, terkenal sebagai anak penurut dan tak pernah bicara keras.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung di ringkus masuk ke kamar. Rumah memang kosong, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kami hanya akan berkumpul saat malam saja. Aku tak mengerti entah kenapa keluarga ini selalu sibuk dengan kepanikan luarbiasa jika salah satu dari kami sakit. Biasanya sih si raja lebay itu eunhyuk hyung.

Hanya saja sekarang wookie hyung yang tak jelas arahnya. Dia terus bolak-balik gaje di depan kamar. Tak jarang dia menabrak kibum hyung yang sedang mencari telpon rumah. Kibum hyung yang pintar pun bisa melupakan letak telpon rumah di mana. Dasar aneh. "Hyung.. kau masak bubur aja sana!" kibum hyung yang gak sadar ikutan panic akhirnya mendorong tubuh mungil wookie hyung ke dapur.

"Yeoboseo. Bisa bicara dengan Dr. Yesung?" dia menenangkan dirinya. Sedikit lama dia menunggu akhirnya dia bicara lagi "Hyung, bisa periksa kyu sebentar, dia pucat hyung. Nee.. aku tunggu di rumah ya"

Tak lama kemudian, wookie hyung masuk ke kamarku dengan membawakanku sepiring bubur yang bertaburan sayur di atasnya. Tidak ! aku benci makanan ini! Kibum hyung menyeringgai ke arahku saat aku menolak secara tegas bubur itu. Dia memencet hidungku kuat. Tentu saja aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya dan hap… makanan itu masuk begitu saja kemulutku. Enak sih, karena ini buatan wookie hyung. Tapi… rasa sayurnya tak kan berubah menjadi rasa dagingkan. Air mataku sampai keluar saat dipaksa memakan makanan itu hingga habis.

Yesung hyung masuk ke kamarku dan menolongku yang sudah sekarat akibat di racuni oleh dua hyungku ini dengan sayuran *gak pernah dengar sayur=racun*, hyung yang paling bisa bertindak tenang. Dia tak pernah panic berlebihan seperti keluargaku yang lain mengingat dia adalah seorang dokter sekarang. Meski dia tetap aneh jika berhadapan dengan kura-kuranya.

"Dia hanya sedikit depresi kok" ujar Yesung hyung yang mendapat tarikan nafas lega dari dua hyungku yang lain.

"MWO? Depresi? Kenapa bisa? Apa kyu terlalu stress?" nah mulailah kepanikan mereka yang terlambat menyadari kata depresi dan mereka mulai mengeluarkan hipotesa mengerikan.

"Kalian keluarlah dulu, biar hyung bisa lebih konsentrasi memeriksa kyu" Baguslah itu, Yesung hyung akhirnya menyuruh duo panikers ini keluar dari kamar ini.

Baru sebentar dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Suara melengking nan indah milih Wookie hyung terdengar lagi. Suara tenor yang membuatnya di akui sebagai anak eomma.

"Hyung-ah! Kenapa mobilmu?" kali ini aku ikut berlari keluar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kibum hyung juga jadi kalang kabut gitu. Dia kan orang tertenang yang pernah ada di keluarga ini. Meski sebenarnya kelewat pendiam.

Kulirik mobil Yesung hyung yang terpakir di halaman rumah. Hwa… berasap! Dan penyot di bagian depannya. Inikan mobil mahal yang di belikan appa angel untuk mengganti mobilnya yang pernah ia jual dulu. "Aku tak sengaja nabrak pohon tadi" ujarnya enteng seakan mobil itu seharga mobil mainan.

Byur… ya ampun, kibum hyung mengguyur Yesung hyung. "Bummie-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengerikan. Hii.. yesung hyung pasti murka sekarang. Dia kan jika marah lebih nyeremin dari eomma.

"Mian hyung" jawab kibum hyung santai. Dia mengeluarkan senyuman killernya. "aku sebenarnya mau nyiram mobil hyung tapi salah. Hyung sih mirip kayak mobilnya"

Hahahaha… aku tertawa geli diikuti oleh tawa wookie hyung. Kibum hyung ngelawak. Lumayanlah buat orang kaku kayak dia. Yesung hyung bisa apa lagi, dia mengambil ember yang di pegang kibum hyung kemudian memasukkan kepala kibum hyung ke dalamnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Kali ini giliranku, mempertahankan tawa di keluarga ini. Kibum hyung, kau harus normal. Aku tak ingin appa, appa china, eomma dan para hyungdeul bersedih karena tingkahmu yang menyukai seorang namja. Aku takkan membiarkannya hyung.

Author pov.

Keluarga Cho, sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kebun yang mereka adakan demi putra sulung mereka. Demi ulang tahunnya pada hari ini. Yesung sendiri hanya menganggap jika pesta nya itu harus sederhana dan hanya anggota keluarga saja yang hadir. Dia memang tak punya teman di tempat kerjanya ataupun di tempat lainnya. Dia ini memang punya kepribadian aneh yang membuat orang agak sulit mendekatinya.

Yesung hanya mengundang Sungmin, Donghae dan Henry ke pestanya. Dia juga ingin mengenal Zhoumy yang menjadi orang kepercayaan appa chinanya. Jadi sekaligus saja adik beradik itu di undang yang langsung mendapat respon pencegatan dari kyu. Tapi sesuai sifat kyu yang memang rada-rada evil mereka gak terlalu menanggapi adik kecil mereka itu.

Saat semua sudah berkumpul hanya Zhoumy yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Appa china terlihat terus menelponnya, tak ingin membuat yesung kecewa. Tapi lebih dari itu yang terlihat jauh lebih kecewa adalah kibum hanya tak ada yang menyadari itu kecuali kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekati henry yang ia rasa sangat cantik mala mini. Untuk sementara dia membiarkan para hyungnya menggoda Minnie noonanya. "Heh.. mochi, kok diam saja?" kyu menepuk kepala Henry.

"Kyu.. sakit tahu" henry meringis tapi kemudian dia tersenyum "Eh… hyung mu yang ulang tahun itu agak rada-rada aneh ya"

Kyu melirik kea rah sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah aquarium kecil. Kyu menyengir, terlihat tiga kura-kura kecil mengenakan jas resmi yang di desain untuk cangkang mereka di dalam aquarium. "Dia jauh lebih aneh sebenarnya"

Henry tertawa, "Mr. Han terlalu jahat menjodohkanku dengan kibum gege"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang aku harus jadi menantunya nanti. Dia tak mengerti mana mungkin aku menikahi orang yang ku anggap gege ku sendiri. Bagiku dia seperti Zhoumy gege. Lagi pula kibum gege tak mencintaiku" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan bahasa korea setengah bercampur dengan bahasa china.

Kyu terkekeh geli, "Dari mana kau tahu kibum tak suka padamu?"

"heh.. dia itu menatapmu sama dengan menatapku. Dia hyungmu kan? Dan dia itu gege ku. Kau tak mengerti!"

"Ok! Aku mengerti mochi! Jangan ngambek donk!"

Kibum pov

Aku melirik hapeku. Tidak ada namanya mengirim sms padaku atau menelponku. Aku menarik nafas. Aku harus berusaha bersikap tak terjadi apapun atau Yesung hyung takkan menikmati pestanya. Eomma tiba-tiba merangkul tanganku. Eomma ku ini memang kelewat manja, dia seakan tak menganggap aku ini anaknya. Mungkin dia kagum dengan wajah tampanku ini dan berniat mencampakkan appa angel demi aku. Hahahaha…

"Gwechana? Bummie-ah?" tanyanya bergelayut manja

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Eomma ku ini langsung membawaku ke tempat para appa dan kangin ahjussi mengobrol. Aku bisa melihat, kyu mengenalkan henry pada mereka. Yesung hyung juga ada disana, sementara hyung ku yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Siwon hyung dan eunhyuk hyung yang masih berebut donghae noona. Yeoja bertubuh sexy dan modis itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat kelakuan dua namja yang seperti anak kecil itu. Berbeda dengan wookie hyung yang sepertinya bernostalgia dengan mantan pacarnya di salah satu meja. Tapi ia tetap menjaga jarak mengingat sungmin noona sudah menjadi milik si evil magnae ini.

"Baiklah, kenalkan ini namja chinguku?" goda eomma menunjukkanku kepada mereka.

Mereka semua tertawa saat melihat pipiku merona merah. Appa china menatap appa angelku "Bagaimana ini hyung, dia menemukan darah muda tuh" celutuknya

Appa angel hanya tertawa, sambil meneruskan lelucon gila ini. "Kyu bagaimana menurutmu, dia masih kalah tampan dari appa kan?"

Kyu nyengir. "Yak.. aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan, kenapa eomma memilih kibum hyung sih? Eomma menikah denganku saja ya!" Kyu mengambil posisi di sebelah eomma.

"Hei, Cho kyuhyun, eomma sudah memilihku, pergi sana sama Minnie noonamu!" aku ikut terbawa suasana.

Yesung hyung tertawa kecil. "Kalian ini masih kecil tapi masih juga menggoda eomma" katanya. Ia berlutut di depan eomma. Membuat kami tertegun melihatnya. Kangin ahjussi mulai bersuit-suit ria. "Noona, maukah kau berdansa denganku! Sarangheyo!" katanya jujur membuat wajah eomma merona

Hihihi.. tak kusangka hyung ku yang aneh ini bisa romantis juga. Eommaku dia memang sangat cantik. Siapapun pasti tak tahu berapa usianya sekarang. Dia terlihat awet muda dengan pemanjaan ekstra oleh appa angelku dan dia juga memang udah cantik dari sononya. Semua orang harus tertegun melihat kecantikannya itu.

Aku jadi ingat, eommaku ini sering ngaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya hyungku sehingga Yesung hyung harus rela menjomblo sampai sekarang karena sikap eommaku itu. Siwon hyung dan eunhyuk hyung juga sering begitu, hanya saja jika mereka di dekati oleh yeoja lain tak di kenal. Aku dan kyu termasuk kelompok yang tak terlalu sering. Hanya saja kami yang mengakui itu untuk menolak para yeoja.

Mereka mulai berdansa. Mesra dan serasi, seakan jarak antara eomma dan anak hilang sejenak. Mereka mengobrol di sela dansa mereka. Tak jarang aku melihat Yesung hyung mengecup bibir eomma sekilas. Hmf.. tidak usah terlalu heran, keluarga kami memang sering begitu. Itu hanya pembuktian sayang saja, lain ceritanya kalau appa angel dan eomma.

"Dasar anak itu membuatku cemburu!" appa angel mulai mengomel.

"Biarkanlah sebentar hyung, mereka kan sering tak akur belakangan ini" kangin ahjussi menghentikan langkah appa yang ingin menghentikan istri dan anaknya itu

"Kau seperti anak kecil hyung. Biarkan saja! Si zhoumy mana sih! Bummie coba kau hubungi!" appa china melirik ke arahku. Aku memaku diam, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghubungi china oleng itu.

Kyu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku menatap Henry. "Mana mungkin dia mau menemuiku lagi appa. Dia itu cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" aku mulai bersikap tak senang lagi. Aku memang membenci cina itu karena dia selalu menomor duakan diriku dibanding pekerjaannya.

"Kalian bertengkar ya? Padahal kau sangat akrab dengannya. Kalau begitu appa akan menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi pekerjaannya kalau kau mau"

Aku terdiam sejenak, boleh juga tuh. Tapi kan, bukannya karena perintah appa lagi? Aku menggandeng tangan Henry. Yeoja ini tentu terkejut bukan main. "Ayo dansa! Gegemu itu takkan mau menemui kita"

"Tapi aku tak bisa dansa!"

"Aku ajari deh, masa begitu pada calon suamimu ini. Aku kan suka berdansa tiap malah chagi" wajah Henry memerah. Tapi kami berdua sama-sama tahu, kami tak bisa saling mencintai. Hanya sebatas saudara, aku tak yakin aku bisa menyenangkan appa dengan menikahi yeoja ini. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin pada diriku sendiri, aku akan bisa mencintainya dan memberikan apa yang diinginkan appa chinaku darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja hape ku berdering. Henry menghentikan langkah canggungnya dan melepas rangkulan tangannya di leherku. "Zhoumy…" ujarku dan membuatku berharap Henry menyuruhku untuk tetap focus padanya.

"Angkat sana!" ahk… bodohnya kau berharap seperti itu. Aku harusnya sangat tahu, Henry bukan yeoja egois yang menginginkan aku menjadi miliknya. Jika dia memaksaku mungkin aku bisa mencintainya, tapi ia tak pernah begitu. Dia tak pernah berharap pernikahan kami itu menjadi nyata.

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini!" aku mengecup pipinya sekilas yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari seluruh keluargaku. Sungguh aku ingin Henry memaksaku untuk mencintainya. Aku segera meninggalkannya dan mengambil posisi agak jauh dari pesta agar aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara Zhoumy dari sana.

"Wei.." katanya lemah

"Kau kemana saja? Papa mencarimu penta"

Zhoumy tertawa dari seberang telpon, "Kau kan yang sebenarnya mencariku"

"Jangan berharap banyak Zhoumy! Jika kau memang lebih memilih pekerjaan, ya sudah kerja aja terus. Jangan hubungi aku!"

"Kau ngambek? Baiklah, aku memilihmu, aku akan datang. Tunggu aku ya!"

"Brengsek kau! Jaga kelakuanmu di depan keluargaku. Ingat, calon istriku itu Henry bukan kau" aku segera mematikan telponku sebelum aku mendengar kata-kata yang akan menggoyahkan pertahananku lagi.

Sangat sakit memang. Hatiku serasa teriris perih. Air mataku mengalir tanpa ku sadari. Apa-apaan sih ini? Aku kan seorang namja. Mana boleh aku menangis seperti ini. Tidak boleh! Tiba-tiba sebuah dekapan hangat menyambut tubuhku. Seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Hyung gwechana?" Kyu dialah yang mendekapku. Aku segera mengelap air mataku, kembali tersenyum manis. Aku tak boleh membiarkan kyu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Gwechana…" aku berbalik menatap Kyu saat dia melepas dekapannya di pinggangku. Kali malah kyu memelukku erat dari depan.

"Sebentar saja hyung, aku merasa sangat merindukanmu" hahaha dasar anak kecil

Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibirku sekilas. "Aku sayang sama hyung dan keluarga kita. Aku akan melindungi semuanya" katanya yang membuatku sedikit tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Aku menepuk kepala adikku itu pelan. Menatapnya dan mencoba percaya dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian Zhoumy muncul dengan mobil hitamnya. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Aku diam dan masuk kelokasi pesta dengan berjalan sejajar bersama kyuhyun sementara dia mengikuti langkah kami. Appa china ku langsung memeluk namja tinggi ini dan mengenalkan dia pada semuanya.

Mengenalkan dia sebagai tangan kanan bisnisnya dan kakak kandung dari calon istriku, Henry. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut saat beberapa kali mataku bertemu dengan mata Zhoumy. Ini sungguh salah, aku harus memperbaikinya sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku menyadarinya, tatapan hyungku pada namja bernama Zhoumy itu. Dia jauh menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Aku duduk diantara wookie hyung dan Minnie noona ku. Sengaja sih, biar mereka sadar aku ada di sini. Bisa-bisanya mereka dekat-dekatan kayak gitu. Wookie hyung tersenyum melihat kedatanganku.

"Minnie noona, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" aku mengeluarkan kitty eyes yang biasa di praktekkin oleh wookie hyung, namun sepertinya kalau aku yang ngeluarin kok gak berfungsi sih.

"Aku lagi gak mood nyuapin kamu makan kyu" Dia memasang wajah cemberutnya yang super aegyo. Aku terkekeh geli. Siapa juga yang minta suapin? Aku juga malu minta suapin di depan Henry, dia kan bisa pengumuman di depan teman-teman satu sekolahan.

"Hmf.. bisa temenin Kibum hyung sebentar? Aku ingin ngobrol dengan wookie hyung"

Sungmin noona yang mendengar nama kibum tentu saja bakal manggut-manggut. Hah.. apa aku relain aja ya dia sama kibum hyung biar kibum hyung jadi waras lagi. Tapi kan gak mungkin, semua orang di jagat raya ini juga tahu aku mencintai Minnie noona!

"Tumben nih, kibum bisa ngerebut Minnie dengan mudah lho!" wookie hyung memasang tampang sok taunya.

"Huh hyung… sudahlah! Menurutmu Zhoumy itu gimana?" tanyaku menunjuk namja china tinggi yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kedua appa dan yesung hyung.

"Maksudmu namja itu. Dia tinggi, dan berpenampilan menarik. Mapan dan berkelas. Pintar dan bisa di percaya. Makanyakan appa sangat menyukainya. Tenang saja, Minnie tak menyukai tipe begituan kyu" sungguh begitu tampankah dia? Pantas saja kibum hyung menyukainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adiknya, si Henry?"

Wookie hyung celigukan mencari si Mochi. Sepertinya dia belum mengenal si mochi sih. Mereka kan belum pernah ketemu. Tiba-tiba si Mochi sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Dia hendak memainkan biola putihnya. Hmf… aku ingat biola kesayangannya yang selalu dilatihnya di ruang music. Ternyata untuk hari ini toh.

"Yang main biola itu lho hyung" wookie hyung menatap yeoja yang sudah memainkan biolanya itu. Permainan yang indah dan anggun. Dia seperti professional jika seperti itu. Sementara tatapan wookie hyung tak bisa lepas darinya.

Sudahlah, wookie hyung kan memang sangat peka soal music. Jadi biarin aja lah, sampe selesai. Henry cukup lama memainkannya, sekitar sepuluh menit dan langsung mendapatkan tepukan meriah saat ia mengakhiri. "Dia luar biasa kyu! Siapa namanya? Alamat nya dimana? Dia punya nomor telpon? Hobinya apa? Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Ya Tuhan, dia itu malaikat". Jangan membuatku semakin takut. WOOKIE HYUNG JATUH CINTA PADA SI MOCHI

Mata wookie hyung menggambarkan bahwa ia benar sungguh jatuh cinta. Tatapannya tak pernah pergi dari Henry bahkan saat dia memamerkan suara indahnya serta permainan piano solonya. Ya.. ampun! Gimana ini? Aku menjadikan masalah jadi rumit. Apa wookie hyung tidak tahu kalau Henry itu tunangannya kibum?

BRUGHH terdengar suara wookie hyung yang jatuh dari panggung karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya. BRAKK kali ini melanggar meja, TRANGG, SRASSH, PLOOP, GEDUBRAK… jangan Tanya bunyi apa itu. Semua suara itu di timbulkan oleh wookie hyung yang menabrak apa saja di depannya. Semua orang menatap wookie hyung yang seperti tak bernyawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja" Hah.. akhirnya Henry sendiri yang membantunya berdiri. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang yang dicampur dengan saus tomat. Merah banget! "Permainan piano dan suaramu itu sangat hebat" puji Henry

"Biolamu juga. Boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku wookie" katanya dengan gugup

"Henry… salam kenal wookie ge.. maksudku oppa" blush… kenapa si henry juga ikutan blushing gitu sih.

"Kau ingin berdansa?" waw.. hebat juga nih si wookie

Entah kenapa kibum memotong diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah rangkulan lembutnya di pinggang Henry cukup meyakinkan orang-orang dia sungguh tunangan ideal buat yeoja imut itu. "Mian hyung, aku duluan yang mengajaknya berdansa"

Aku melihat tatapan kecewa di wajah wookie hyung. Seluruh keluarga tertawa melihat aksi babonya itu. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng meratapi nasib kasihan hyungku itu.

Henry pov

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat bertemu dengan wookie oppa. Dia sangat imut dan manis. Dia juga terlihat baik hati serta ramah. Tapi kibum gege malah membawaku pergi darinya. Huwa… apa sih mau si gege ini. Dia malah sok mesra lagi. Membuatku malu saja. Akh.. aku serasa seperti Cinderella jika aku benar akan menikahinya.

Benarkah dia mempunyai perasaan padaku? Perasaan yang menganggapku sebagai seorang yeoja? Bukan sebagai seorang adik perempuannya. Aku sedikit takut, dia menerima pernikahan ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Mr. HanGeng. Aku juga seharusnya sadar diri donk, aku sudah mendapatkan hidup yang layak dari keluarga Kibum gege, tidak pantaskan aku menolaknya.

Saat music bernada lembut itu di putar. Aku melihat Mr. Han terkekeh pelan melihat kami. Dia pasti senang, aku seharusnya juga harus senang kan? "Ayo rangkul leherku!" bisik kibum lembut dan aku mematuhinya. Dia melinkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Membuat jarak kami sangat dekat.

"Ge.. kurasa ada yang salah dengan ini" ujarku dengan sedikit takut

"Tatap mataku Henry!" sekali lagi aku patuh lagi "Aku akan mengabulkan permohonan papa" aku terdiam mendengar yang baru saja di katakan. Rasanya ingin tertawa, tak kusangka dia akan senekat ini mengabulkan permohonan Mr. Hangeng.

"Kau serius ge?" aku mencoba mengkonfirmasi pernyataan yang baru saja ku dengar. Sepertinya aku bakal sungguhan menjadi seorang Cinderella. Cinderella dari seorang pangeran yang kuanggap sebagai gegeku sendiri. Ini bodoh

Dia mengeluarkan senyuman killernya, tapi itu tak terlalu berpengaruh padaku. "Lakukan apa yang ku minta dan kau sungguhan menjadi seorang Cinderella, Henry"

Aku mendengar sebuah kata jebakan dari Kibum. Apa dia kumat lagi ya? Aku hanya bisa patuh di saat begini. Aku tak tahu siapa korbannya kali ini, tapi jika aku tak ingin dapat masalah lebih baik aku ikuti saja. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ok, buat kita seolah sedang berciuman! Jinjit kakimu lalu agak miringkan kepalamu. Mengerti" hah tuh kan, begini katanya dia ingin menikahiku, bahkan baginya dia sangat haram untuk menyentuhku karena aku adiknya. Kami seakan sedang berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan dalam.

"Omo mereka berciuman" terdengar teriakan histeris dari keluarga kibum. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Menggelikan.

Kibum kemudian sekilas menciumku lembut di bibir. Aku mengerti, ciuman keluarga. Dia tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalaku. "Aku tak tahu apa rencanamu, dan aku tak ingin terima akhir bodohnya ge"

"tak masalah" bisiknya. Dia melirik kearah wookie oppa, kemudian Zhoumy gege "Aku dan Henry setuju dengan pertunangan itu appa!"

TBC

Nah hayo tebak! Apa sebenarnya rencana kibum?

Chapter 2 selesai, mohon review nya ya!

Nah hayo kita balas review…. Ckckck

**bebeikbumie ngga log-in :** lam kenal uga Reno…. Hihihi map ya, kebiasaan saya itu akut banget soal ngerandom pasangan. Mian ya, korban bentar

**Irma230693**** : **yang jadi semenya mimi kok, Cuma saja yang berkuasa si kibum. Wakawaka… bakal jelas di chap selanjutnya

**Maykyuminnie :** Mian… hiks, mank lama neh… ampuni author yang terlalu malas publish #kena gampar

**ZueTeuk :** Berusaha nih…

**Love kyuhyukwon :** OK!

**ichiko yuuki**** : **Hehehehe… kita satu ideologi! Bwahahahaha…..

**Gyurievil**** :** kyu mesti liad… karena dialah yang jadi bintang utamanya… *evil smirk author*

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** : Siip… gue suka gaya loe! Hihihihi…

**Kim :** wah… saya kirain saya harus mendekin, rupanya ada maksud di balik tujuan

**gme ky :** Ini dia jreng.. jreng

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia :** Wah… sepertinya bakal iya neh…

**PoKyu love kyumin :** Maaf… kibum itu milik author seorang, kalau Henry, silahkan aja… saya hadiahin.. hihihihi.. #serius kena bakar idup-idup#


	3. Chapter 3

**Percaya sama Kyu!**

**(Super Junior Family)**

**Pairing : **khuhyun(last child), kibum(fifth child)

**Support cast: **leeteuk(appa),heechul(eomma),yesung(first child),siwon(second child),eunhyuk(third child),ryeowook(fourth child), kangin(leeteuk's brother),hangeng(kibum's father),sungmin(ryeowook's yeojachingu), donghae(eunhyuk's yeojachingu), shindong(sungmin's father), Zhoumy (henry's brother), Henry (ada deh… masih rahasia, yang penting dia yeoja disini)

**Genre:** family, romance (?)

**Rating**: K+

**Warning : **FF saya masih mengandung unsure ke gaje an yang parah, beberapa reader bilang gitu #ditabok reader karena bawa-bawa mereka# sungmin, donghae, heechul dan henry yeoja disini!

**Summaring : **lanjutan dari Kyuhyun Vs Kibum (Super Junior Family), kali Kyuhyun merasa posisi magnaenya terancam lagi. Kibum kembali dengan rencana untuk menjahili kyuhyun dan mengambil nama evil dari kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, tapi dengan rencana yang buat dongsaengnya itu harus menjadi angel magnae.

**Seperti biasa saya cuap-cuap gaje dulu! Khekhekhe.. saya habis di kejar reader yang teriak-teriak gaje minta sequel Aku Gak Waras + Gila yang pairingnya KyuWook itu lho! Huh.. jadi cape nih…. Hihihi.. saya akan buat tuh sequel Cuma agak bingung juga pengen sequel Kyu atau malah Siwon ya! Hehehe… di review dulu yang banyak baru bakal saya bikin! Hmf… ntar law kecepatan buat sequel rewiewannya di sequel lebih banyak dari first story nya! Kan maunya sama-sama banyak! *kena tabok para reader karena banyak maunya*.**

***reader: jadi thor kapan mulainya neh?***

***author: tunggu dulu castnya beyum siap! Eh… bum cepat ambil posisi lu!***

***kibum: mau gua ceraiin lu!***

***author: ampun! Oke kita mulai aja deh! Love u bummie oppa! Jangan marah ya!***

**%%**

Wookie pov.

Benarkah yang aku lihat ini? Kibum berciuman dengan Henry, yeoja yang baru saja mencuri hatiku? Ciuman itu? Huwaaa…. Sangat panas dan dalam. Aku ingin menangisi nasibku, kenapa semua yeoja yang kusukai diambil oleh para saengku yang sangat ku sayangi ini. Apa ini karma dari Tuhan, karena saat habis melahirkanku eomma ku selingkuh dengan appa Hangeng? Hiks… T.T, inikan bukan salahku, aku tak tahu apapun… kenapa karmanya kena ke aku sih?

Kibum melepaskan ciuman panasnya kemudian kembali mengecup bibir yeoja manis itu sekilas. Aku tak tahu mereka sedang bicara apa. Mereka berbisik. Kemudian kibum melirikku sebentar, apa dia sadar aku menyukai yeoja yang mungkin juga ia cintai itu. Ku harap dia akan mengalah, tapi kan aku yang hyungnya, dimana-mana hyung yang mengalah.

Tak ku sangka melirik kea rah namja tinggi yang ku tahu oppanya Henry, Zhoumy. Dia tersenyum, apa dia sedang meminta izin atas adiknya? Tidak! Senyuman itu bermaksud lain, senyuman kibum seperti seringgai lebih tepatnya. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah dua appa akhirnya, semua terkesima melihat kelakuannya yang tak terduga, mengingat dia yang begitu tertutup dan pendiam sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Henry setuju dengan pertunangan itu Appa?" katanya jelas dan tegas.

PRANGGG! *suara apa tuh?* hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku membatu di tempat. Ku rasakan Yesung hyung yang menggenggam tanganku. Dialah hyung yang paling dekat denganku. Dia selalu mendengar ocehanku yang gak jelas soal semua yang kualami. Tempat curhat dan yang paling mengerti aku. Dia pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan semua hal gila yang baru saja terjadi. Adegan tabrakanku dengan segala benda di pesta ini.

Diluar dugaan, appa cina segera memeluk mereka berdua. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Appa angel menepuk bahu eomma yang masih terdiam melihat anak tercintanya yang menyelingkuhinya(?). apa maksudnya ini?

"Ku kira Kibum akan menolaknya" celutuk Eunhyuk hyung yang masih merangkul mesra Donghae noona.

Siwon hyung berdecak. "Mau gimana lagi appa china kan yang memaksanya, lagi pula dia dan Henry sepertinya saling suka. Wajar donk!"

Aku langsung berbalik ke arah mereka. Yesung hyung melepaskan genggamannya. "Maksudnya? Kok aku gak tahu?"

"Salahmu sih Wookie. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan lagumu itu. Makanya kau gak tau, si Kibum itu harus segera secepatnya menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan memberikan keturunan untuk appa china. Bagaimana pun dia kan pewaris sahnya!" perkataan Eunhyuk hyung persis menikam tepat di jantungku.

Jadi sudah sangat jelas sekarang. Akulah yang tidak tahu apapun. Henry itu adalah tunangan yang di siapkan keluarga untuknya. Appa angel juga pasti sudah menyetujui rencana ini. Benar, ini demi kebaikan seluruh keluarga. Meski kyuhyun lah anak kandung appa china tapi kan kibum lah yang selama ini berbakti untuk dia. Tentu saja anak kibumlah yang di tunggu kehadirannya oleh appa china. Babo sekali kau wookie, kau berharap merampas orang yang akan memberikan kebahagian keluarga ini.

"Mereka akan menikah setelah Henry menyelesaikan SMAnya" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun nongol dari belakang sambil nyengir. "Kibum pasti telah menemukan yang tepat untuknya, iya kan hyung?"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Benar… aku harusnya belajar untuk mengalah sekali lagi. Ini bukan hanya demi saengku yang paling menderita karena lama berpisah dari kami. Tapi juga demi tanggungjawabnya dalam keluarga ini. Dan juga demi janjiku untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga ini sampai akhir.

**%%**

Henry pov.

Rasanya aku ingin menjerit, hiks… memang susah belajar bahasa korea. Belum lagi karena hal itu tidak ada satupun yeoja yang mau berteman denganku. Palingan beberapa namja yang sangat susah di ajak bicara. Mereka hanya manggut-manggut gak jelas saat aku terkadang berbicara bahasa Mandarin atau Inggris pada mereka. Maklum saja bahasa korea ku agak belepotan.

Secara tidak langsung, aku menjadi anak pendiam di kelas. Aku juga tak bisa bergaul dan tertutup. DUNIA INI KEJAM. Aku membenci semua hal yang membuat aku harus repot-repot ke Korsel kecuali satu Keluarga Cho dan Mr. Han. Untuk Mr. Han, tidak mungkin aku membencinya secara dia adalah papa ku yang membesarkanku bersama gegeku dari kecil. Dia yang memungut kami dari panti asuhan yang seperi neraka itu.

Kemudian untuk keluarga Cho, tidak mungkin aku membenci mereka juga. Secara mereka adalah calon keluarga ku juga. Benarkah itu akan terjadi. Benarkah aku akan menikah dengan seorang Cho Kibum yang ku anggap sebagai gege ku sendiri. Aku tumbuh bersamanya, dan aku merasakan betapa pahitnya hidupnya yang harus selalu bersikap elegant dan begitu patuh pada Mr. Han. Dia anak yang sangat baik.

Mungkin pemikiran ku harus berubah untuk terus menganggap seorang kibum sebagai gegeku. Aku tunangannya dan harus ku akui hidupku sangat sempurna di buatnya belakangan ini. Benar,,, sejak pesta ulang tahun Yesung oppa sebulan yang lalu. Aku bagaikan seorang putri raja. Yang benar aku seorang Cinderella.

Hmf.. aku tidak pernah menyangka dia berubah total menjadi orang super romantis. Dia sangat manis dan karakter namja yang sangat mendebarkan serta mempesona terpancar dari dirinya. Salahkah jika aku sudah mulai mencintainya sekarang. Tidak! Aku tidak sedang memulai, aku sudah sangat mencintainya dengan perlakuan istimewanya yang tidak membuatku merasa sebagai seorang mei-meinya.

"Hei.. Mochi, ngelamunin Kibum hyung ya!" seseorang mencubit pipiku yang cantik ini. Siapapun pasti tahu dia kan? Si evil yang selalu suka menggodaku dan mempermainkanku seenaknya.

Cho Kyuhyun dia nyengir sambil terus mencubiti pipi chubby ku. Hiks.. inikan sakit. Tega banget sih nih iblis. Gak bisa kepikiran deh kalau dia ini bakal jadi adik iparku. Bisa minum racun aku setelah ngelahirin anak yang diminta Mr. Han. Aku sungguh gak tahan melihat tingkahnya yang gak pernah sopan ini.

"Berhentilah mencubiti pipiku, Kyu! Sakit tahu!" pekikku menyingkirkan tangannya.

Kyu menatapku tajam. "Kau lagi dapet ya?" tanyanya ceplos yang langsung membuat wajahku merona. Kok dia bisa tahu

"Yak.. Cho Kyuhyun! Tidak sopan berbicara begitu pada yeoja seperti ku" ku tepuk kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringgai evil kebanggaannya. Membuatku merinding sejenak. "hihihihi… benar ya? Padahal aku asal aja tadi. Tapi kata-katamu ada yang salah tuh!" aku menaikkan alisku sebelah. Mengeluarkan tatapan APANYA-YANG-SALAH? "Seharusnya kau bilang tidak sopan berbicara begitu pada calon kakak iparmu"

Kurasakan wajahku kelewat memanas. Aku memang selalu begini sejak Kibum menautkan cincin cantik ini di jari manisku. Hua… aku jadi ingat saat dia tersenyum menatap mataku kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Kurasa dia mulai menganggapku tidak sebagai mei-meinya lagi, dia mungkin hanya ingin mempermainkan Zhoumy gege saat pesta ulang tahun Yesung hyung kemarin dengan ciuman panas pura-pura itu.

Kami bertiga adalah anak kebanggaan dari Mr. Han. Meski aku sama sekali gak ada gunanya selain ngehibur Mr. Han yang kelelahan dengan permainan biolaku. Zhoumy gege dan aku bersaudara kandung yang di adopsi Mr. Han untuk menemani Kibum. Dia memang anak pendiam pada awalnya. Tapi jika semakin mengenalnya, dia berkarakter hangat dan periang.

Zhoumy gege selalu mengajari Kibum semuanya. Mengingat Zhoumy gege beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kibum. Zhoumy gege tak pernah merasakan bangku sekolah, dia belajar dengan cepat karena otaknya yang pintar dengan bantuan guru-guru khusus yang dibayar Mr. Han untuknya. Berbeda denganku yang memang harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh di sekolah. Lain halnya dengan Kibum yang di anugrahi otak jenius, dia tidak mengenyam bangku sekolahan sebelumnya, dia juga tak mau belajar dari orang lain kecuali Zhoumy gege dan bisnis secara langsung dengan Mr. Han sendiri.

Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak percaya, tapi Kibum gege sudah bisa di bilang menamatkan S2 masalah perbisnisan. Setelah tamat SMA ini, wajar saja dia hanya harus focus tentang… ya.. tahu sendiri lah! Keturunan! Yang kudengar langsung dari Mr. Han, saat tamat SMA. Kibum akan langsung memegang jabatan menjadi Direktur Utama Perusahaan Mr. Han di KorSel. Inilah yang membuat Zhoumy gege harus segera mempelajari seluk beluk bisnis Korsel agar menjadi wakil Kibum dalam berbagai hal.

Selain keakraban dalam bisnis dan pelajaran, kibum gege dan Zhoumy gege juga akrab dalam hal lainnya. Di bilang akrab juga gak bisa sih, mereka ini bagaikan kucing dan tikus yang selalu bertengkar. Hingga akhirnya Zhoumy gege yang akan mengalah. Maklum sih, Kibum gege itu luar biasa egoisnya dan kenekatan yang kelewat batas sedangkan Zhoumy gege harus setia jadi pawangnya. Meski hal itu sangat jarang terlihat, karena si Kibum gege ini penjaga penampilan banget. Dia harus selalu terlihat sempurna.

"Wajahmu sangat merah lho, Mochi! Jadi kayak tomat!" celutuk Kyuhyun lagi

PLAAAK… sebuah jitakan keras tepat mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah menggoda istriku Kyunnie" Kibum gege mengeluarkan deathglarenya dan langsung di sambut anggukkan oleh si evil.

Wajahku tambah memerah mendengar pembelaannya. "Ini buatmu, Henry-chan" Kibum mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dan memberikannya padaku. Rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan tiap jam istirahat.

"Gege, hari ini Henry mau masak, datang ke apartemen ya!" ku keluarkan senyuman terindahku.

Kibum gege mengerutkan dahinya. Apa dia sedang berpikir tentang schedule nya? Seperti orang sibuk aja. "Hmf… kau tak berniat meracuniku kan? Tumben sekali kau masak!" Gedubrak! Jadi itu toh yang dia pikirin. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haaahhahaahaaha… hyung, istrimu mau masak kenapa kau curigai seperti itu?" celoteh Kyu yang membuat mood ku langsung jatuh. "Masakannya beneran beracun ya? Les sana sama wookie hyung"

Pipiku langsung menggembung, bibirku manyun. Ya.. aku kesal sekarang. Tega bener dia bilang aku bakal ngeracuni dia. Aku sengaja lho, belajar masak dari eomma chullie biar bisa masak. Begini responnya ternyata, huh… tau begini, ogah aku belajar masak, udah yang ngajar galak bener lagi.

"Ok, honey! I will come!" Kibum gege tersenyum manis padaku. "Aku janji bakal ngehabisinnya. Aku tahu kok kamu udah cape banget belajar sama eomma demi aku" eh.. dia tahu?

"Apwa? Kau belajar dari mak lampir itu? Semoga saja kutukan bersuami banyak tak turun padamu Mochi" dia ini anak apaan sih, masa ngejelekin emak sendiri?

Kibum mengeluarkan deathglare lagi. Kyuhyun diam. "Kyu tutup mulutmu! Oh ya, bisa gak tutup matamu bentar" katanya yang membuat kyu menyeringgai.

"Aku mau nonton!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Terserahmu! Jangan salahkan aku, jika Minnie noona menamparmu karena mempraktekkannya ya!" maksudnya apa nih. "Kemarilah Henry-chan!" Kibum menarik tanganku hingga aku tepat berdiri di depannya. Baru ku sadari aku pendek! Kya…. Apa ini? Dia menciumku! Bukan ciuman keluarga lagi, ini ciuman… yang kau tahu? Sebenarnya!.

**%%**

Dengan riang aku berjalan memasuki apartemen yang menjadi rumahku dan Zhoumy gege sekarang. Aku melirik sepatu Kibum gege dan Zhoumy gege sudah ada di pintu masuk. Bisa kutebak, Zhoumy gege sudah pulang dan Kibum gege sudah datang. Hmf… aku tak sabar menunjukkan hasil belajar memasakku pada mereka. Zhoumy gege pasti percaya bahwa aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk kibum nantinya.

Huh.. dia kan ngotot banget gak menyetujui pertunanganku. Katanya aku gak punya tanlenta banget buat jadi istri yang baik untuk tuan muda nya itu. Nyebelin banget kan? Dasar gege sewot!

Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Zhoumy gege. Suaranya seperti suara Kibum. Mereka sedang apa sih? Apa sedang nonton film yadong bedua? Dasar pervert! Bisa mati aku kalau Kibum mraktekin mendadak kan? Hiks… serem juga ngebayanginnya. Apa lagi namja itu udah berani banget belakangan ini.

"Sudahlah Mimi! bagaimana kalau Henry pulang tiba-tiba? Kau mau cari masalah ya?" suara Kibum gege

"Bummie, jarang lho kita ketemuan!"

"Aku tahu jarang banget, itu kan salahmu babo! Siapa suruh kau sibuk mulu!"

Zhoumy gege terkekeh, suaranya terdengar manja. Sebenarnya mereka ngapain sih? Kenapa takut aku bakal pulang tiba-tiba? "Te bu chi, aku akan mengurangi jadwalku untuk bisa sering bertemu denganmu. Wo ai ni bummie" eh.. apa tadi yang di bilang gege? Aku gak salah dengarkan? Wo ai ni? Ku rasa mereka sedang bercanda.

"Bagus tuh! Sekalian, nafsu mu itu Mi. kau sendiri kan yang bilang takkan melakukan apapun padaku sebelum aku tamat sekolah. Kalau sampai terjadi bisa mati aku"

"Hahahaha.. Sorry baby! Takkan ku ulangi lagi!"

"Akh… mana bajuku? Kau lempar kemana tadi? Dasar pervert!" aku mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aish… lihat apa yang kau buat Zhoumy, ini sangat merah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika ada orang yang menyadari ini. Tidak mungkin kan aku katakan Henry yang buat!"

"Benarkah kau itu si Putra Han yang jenius. Gitu aja repot, nih tutupin pake plaster luka. Babo amat! Ok! Cium aku sekali lagi dan akan kubiarkan kau keluar"

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang baru aku dengar ini, apa aku sedang bermimpi di siang bolong begini? Ku mohon, kibum gege yang mungkin sudah datang ke apartemenku, bangunkan aku! Pastikan aku sedang salah, kemudian kau akan tertawa mendengar semua ocehanku tentang mimpi gila ini. Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku. Tidak, aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Bagaimana ini?

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tak ingin percaya ini. Jika ini memang benar, aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tak ingin tahu bahwa Kibum menyetujui pertunangan ini karena gegeku sendiri. Aku menjadi batu locatan dengan hubungan abnormal mereka selama ini. Aku adalah tirai yang selalu menutupi rahasia mereka. Aku… aku.. yang selama ini yang terlalu berharap agar di cintai seorang Kibum. Aku lah nona yang menginginkan hidupnya berakhir bahagia dengan gege yang baik yang akan menemaninya selamanya.

Seharusnya dari awal aku tak berharap. Tapi kenapa mesti gege ku yang merebut kibum? Kenapa gegeku adalah namja? Benar.. jika dia bukan seorang namja mana mungkin aku bisa bermimpi menjadi seorang Cinderella. Hatiku sakit sekali. Aku hanya penutup hubungan mereka itu. Seberapa jauh sebenarnya hubungan mereka selama ini? Sampai mereka tega mengorbankanku!

"Nah.. sudah kan! Ayo kita keluar, aku ingin menyambut Henry" Terdengar suara Kibum gege lagi. Entah kenapa kakiku menuntunku untuk kembali ke pintu. Secepatnya ku hapus air mataku.

"Wo lai le" teriakku seceria mungkin. Aku melihat raut kecemasan di wajah Zhoumy gege. Kibum gege menyambutku dengan senyuman indahnya, Zhoumy gege segera membantuku membawakan belanjaanku.

"Kau akan masak apa?" Tanya Kibum membuatku semakin tak percaya dia sedang bersandiwara. "Kau menangis, chagi? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Tak mungkin kan aku mengaku dengan polos, kalau yang menyakitiku itu adalah dia! Tenanglah Henry, belum saatnya kau harus berteriak mengeluarkan semua sakit hatimu. Kau tega melihat wajah kedua gegemu ini bersedih untukmu? Setidaknya aku tak sejahat mereka!

"Ge.. kenapa lehermu?" ku lirik plaster yang sempat ku dengar dalam pembicaraan gila mereka di kamar. Kibum gege tampak gugup, apa dia tidak akan menemukan kebohongan baru?

"Tak sengaja tergores, Mei. Gege sudah bantu mengobatinya, jadi kau jangan khawatir" bagus sekali! Zhoumy gege kau sukses menutupi kebenarannya. Kau membantu kekasihmu untuk selingkuh rupanya? Segitu kompakkah kalian membohongiku?

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di leher kibum gege. Mencuri ciumannya dengan brutal. Jika memang benar dia tak bersalah, dia akan membalasnya kan? Tapi tidak, dia melakukan hal yang memang harus ia lakukan. Ia mendorongku dengan lembut, aku menatapnya. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Hanya belajar membuatmu senang"

"Henry, jangan lakukan itu lagi" kali ini Zhoumy gege membentakku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Gege, tolong jangan campuri urusanku dengan tunanganku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya. Nah… my lovely, kenapa kau mendorongku?"

"A…a.. aku" dia melirik ke arah Zhoumy gege. Kemudian dia menunduk. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa, baru kali ini kau yang menciumku duluan"

"Mian kalau gitu. Ya sudah, aku akan buatkan makanan yang enak buat kalian berdua. Aku ke dapur dulu ya!" aku menggosok bibirku kencang. Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi, aku sukses menutupinya. Aku dapat merasakannya, bau Zhoumy gege tercium di tubuh Kibum. Itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau aku lah korbannya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Eunhyuk pov.

Malam ini suasana rumah ramai seperti biasanya. Aku bisa mendengar suara bercengkrama para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul ku di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati makan malam mereka. Pasti hanya aku saja yang baru pulang. Aku paling anti membuat waktuku dengan keluarga berkurang. Bagiku keluarga inilah yang terpenting, tak ada yang lain.

Menjadi seorang penari dan penyanyi memang bukan hal yang mudah. Aku harus rela menjadi pujaan dengan jutaan penggemar. Tapi itu bukan masalah besarnya, aku hanya takut yeoja chinguku yang bernama Lee Dong Hae, seorang model itu harus berpaling ke hyungku yang paling tampan. Siwon hyung, dia adalah rival beratku soal cinta.

Sebenarnya sih, tak ada masalah yang terlalu berarti soal itu. Kami memang tak bisa saling mengalah seperti sejarah wookie dan kyuhyun yang sudah melegenda di dalam keluarga. Tapi kami tak pernah saling menyakiti, kami selalu bersaing secara sehat dan gantle. Semuanya kan terserah donghae, siapa yang ia pilih akhirnya. Meski akulah namja chingu sahnya dia.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan mengambil posisi kepala di pangkuan hyungku yang tertua. Buakh… "Adoooww!" teriakku saat mendapati sesuatu yang keras menubruk kepalaku.

"Heh.. menyingkir kau!" aura hitam aneh nan menyeramkan Yesung hyung keluar. Hiii… menakutkan! Aku segera membetulkan posisi dudukku. Ku lihat kura-kura kesayangannya berada di pangkuannya. Jadi cangkang itu toh tadi yang mengenai kepalaku. "Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Dia jadi ketakutan" cerewetnya ikutan kumat lagi.

Gak usah heran deh, kenapa dia lebih mencintai kura-kura aka anaknya itu dari pada Cho Eun Hyuk ini. Udah banyak korban dari kekerasan kura-kuranya itu. Kyuhyun yang pernah kepeleset karena kesandung tuh kura-kura dan eomma yang sering di gigit sama kura-kura jadi-jadian itu. Beruntungnya tuh kura-kura selalu nyari korban orang jahat semua (nb: kyu=evil magnae, heechul=princess of darkness). Hyungku ini saat sudah tahu itu semua malah ngelariin kura-kuranya kerumah sakit sambil ngomel, bukannya kyu atau eomma yang dia lariin dulu. Penyakit gila kura-kuranya itu emang udah stadium akut. Tapi aku tahu dia sangat sayang sama keluarga ini. Banyak hal yang ia lakukan untuk kami tapi belum tentu ia lakukan pada kura-kuranya. Kalau dia nyamain kami sama anaknya itu pasti si wookie bakal buat sup kura-kura deh.

"Hyung udah pulang? Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" Wookie menghampiriku dengan mata berbinar. Dia seperti seorang istri saja. dia bahkan lebih baik dari eomma, benar.. wookielah nyonya di rumah ini.

"Aku mau makan aja wookie-ah!" Wookie dengan cekatan membuka mantel dan membawa tasku ke kamarku dan Yesung hyung. Dia memang adik yang baik.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh ku dengar dari pintu. "OMO.. apa yang terjadi pada Henry?" teriaknya yang membuatku langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Kulihat kangin ahjussi menggendong Henry di pundaknya. Kibum terlihat panic dan mencoba menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Dia tunangannya kan? Itu wajar.

"Appa aku baringkan dia di tempat tidurku ya!" kibum meminta izin saat dia sudah menggendong Henry sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. Appa angel mengangguk, aku membantunya membuka pintu kamar itu. Bau alcohol yang menyengat tercium dari tubuh Henry. Anak ini mabuk. Dan sudah kulihat wajah tak suka eomma. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja belum cukup umur seperti dia mabuk-mabukan. Appa saja tak pernah mabuk begini.

Saat di kamar kibum, aku sengaja tak menutup pintunya. Sudah peraturan di rumah ini, tak ada seorang yeoja pun kecuali eomma yang boleh memasuki kamar kami. Kibum membaringkan henry di ranjangnya. Terlihat raut kecemasan di wajahnya. "Kau sebenarnya kenapa chagi?" kudengar dia berbisik mengelus kepala Henry dengan lembut.

Henry terjaga, spontan dia mendorong tubuh kibum. Dia melotot marah kepada adikku itu. Apa mereka bertengkar? Donghae sama menyeramkannya dengan Henry sekarang ini kalau lagi marah padaku. "Menyingkir dariku!" pekiknya yang cukup membuat kami yang menonton terkejut.

Kibum berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang mabuk ini dengan tetap menjaga emosinya. Aku kagum dengan pengertiannya itu. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku pasti akan ikutan menyelak. "Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

PLAKK, aku tidak salah lihat kan? Henry menampar kibum? Dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan appa sekalipun pada kibum. Eomma terlihat sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya, dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahannya yang sudah seperti kerasukan setan itu. Aku menatap kibum, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia masih tetap lembut pada Henry. "Mian, kalau aku bersalah!" kata kibum lirih.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku, Cho kibum!" teriak Henry lagi. Aku merasa Henry sungguh keterlaluan. "Kau membohongiku! Bisa-bisanya kau membohongiku dengan mencintai orang lain! Aku benci padamu" dia menjadi lebih histeris. Kali ini suasana hening, eomma yang sudah teriak-teriak soal anak kesayangannya itu sudah mulai tenang. Kibum lah yang menyakiti hati Henry hingga dia seperti ini. Kibum pun sepertinya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernyataan Henry itu ada yang salah.

BRUGH… Henry tepat jatuh di pelukan kibum. Dia tertidur. Kibum kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke ranjangnya. Dia tetap membisu saat ribuan pertannyaan menerjangnya.

%**%**

Pagi menjemput, kicauan burung terdengar sayup-sayup merdu di telinga. Aku membuka mataku yang serasa masih berat. Jadwalku kosong hari ini, kebetulan sekali hari ini hari Minggu. Sempurnalah…. Aku berjalan melewati kamar Kibum, suara berisik terdengar dari sana. Bukankah kibum hari ini akan ke kantor appa china bersama siwon hyung?

Aku mencoba menguping. Ini bukan kebiasaanku sih, salahkan sendiri kenapa aku mendengar suara imut-imut dari seorang yeoja imut dari kamar itu. Pasti Henry, dia sudah bangun rupanya. Kudengar lagi suara wookie yang menenangkannya dan suara kyuhyun yang mengintrogasinya dengan nada tegas.

Henry berbicara sambil terisak, "Aku bisa apa lagi oppa? Kibum gege sudah menghianatiku, aku sudah tak bisa menyelamatkan hubungan ini. Aku sudah cukup bersabar. Tak hanya sekali dua kali aku mendapati dia dengan…." Suaranya tercekat. "Aku tak bisa bilang" katanya akhirnya.

Kyu menghela nafas berat. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu, aku kenal saengku itu. "Zhoumy kan. Orang itu Zhoumy kan"

Eh… si kyu gak salah orang tuh? Si zhoumy kan namja. Mana mungkin selingkuhan kibum itu si Zhoumy. Hahahahaha…. Ada ada aja!

"Kok… kau bisa…?" Suara Henry terdengar tak percaya

"Apa maksud kalian, kibum berhubungan dengan Zhoumy? Mereka… mereka gay?" kali ini wookie yang tak percaya.

"Ya, itulah kenyataannya oppa, aku juga gak percaya awalnya. Tapi aku sering menangkap basah mereka. A… aku" tangis Henry kembali pecah. Benarkah yang aku dengar ini? Aku segera menerjang pintu kamar ini. Henry, kyu dan wookie terlihat tak percaya melihat sosokku. Itu masalah yang sangat besar.

"Tunjukkan aku dimana gegemu itu berada agar aku bisa membunuhnya!" teriakku lantang!

**%ika. Zordick%**

Siwon pov

Wajah kibum terlihat cemas dari tadi. Aku mengerti akan hal itu, selain ini persentasi yang sangat menentukan nasib perusahaan, dia juga punya masalah dengan Henry kan? Kenapa anak ini mempunyai begitu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya. Padahal aku yang hyungnya saja, bisa hidup santai kayak gini.

Hampir tiga jam, persentasi kibum dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang membuatku cengo selesai sudah. Aku sungguh tak percaya, dia melakukannya dengan sangat luarbiasa. Banyak orang yang merasa bangga pada dirinya sekarang ini termasuk aku. Dia anak luarbiasa. Dia mensukseskan persentasi ini dan membuat para investor harus bersedia mengeluarkan semua uangnya untuk proyek yang kurasa gila hasil buah pikirannya sendiri. Kalau benar berhasil, pasti untungnya sangat besar, tapi resikonya juga sama besarnya. Semua investor dan bahkan perusahaan kami di korea bisa bangkrut.

"Kau yakin dengan rencana itu bummie?" tanyaku agak takut. Dia sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Zhoumy membicarakan beberapa urusan pekerjaan juga.

Dia berbalik melihatku. "Tenang saja hyung, pasti berhasil. Kita punya kartu as kok"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita punya Zhoumy, dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya meski aku tak akan terlalu aktif saat proyek ini di lakukan. Kau ikuti prosedurnya saja hyung" katanya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah "Kalau ada masalah, kau harus hubungi aku! Aku tak mau ada kesalahan sekecil apapun" kali ini dia merampas beberapa berkas dari tangan Zhoumy agar terfokus padanya.

"Nee, aku mengerti!" kata Zhoumy pasti dan tegas.

Tiba-tiba HP Kibum berbunyi. "Henry…" dia terlihat gembira mengucapkan nama itu. "Kau disini? Baiklahh aku segera kesana!" dia segera meninggalkan kami. Zhoumy mengikutinya dengan jalan yang tenang, aku pun merasa sedikit penasaran bagaimana cara Henry meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang luarbiasa semalam.

Mereka bertemu di kolam air mancur di aula gedung perusahaan ini. Percaya gak percaya, kolam air mancur ini lebih cocok di bilang kolam renang deh di lihat dari ukuran dan kedalamannya. Hanya pancuran air yang sangat indah itu saja yang membuat orang memanggilnya kolam air mancur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Aku cemas se.." belum sempat kibum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, henry sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"Akhiri saja, aku sudah lelah gege…" katanya pasti meski dengan volume yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" kibum terdengar frustasi

Henry menatap tajam kibum yang ada di depannya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan jawabannya! Kau dan Zhoumy gege yang paling tahu!" eh? Maksudnya apa? Aku melirik ke arah Zhoumy yang tak jauh berdiri dari tempatku. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ekspresi tak percaya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis.

Henry kemudian melepas cincin pertunangan yang melekat di jari manisnya, di lemparnya cincin itu ke kolam. Kibum tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini nadanya sedikit berteriak. Di lepasnya jas dan sepatunya lalu disusulnya cincin itu ke dalam kolam.

Tindakanku sama dengan Zhoumy. Apa kibum gila? Ini musim gugur akhir, dia bisa mati membeku di dalam air. "Sudah lah, jangan cari cincin itu lagi!" teriakku mencoba terjun ke dalam kolam itu.

"Tidak hyung, jangan melompat! Ini masalahku dengan tunanganku, biar aku menyelesaikannya sendiri!" teriaknya, sejak kapan adikku ini begitu bijaksana dan dewasa?

Satu jam dan dia masih belum menemukan cincin itu. Aku melihat bibirnya mulai membiru. Ini tak baik. "Kau bisa mati babo! Cepat naik! Jangan cari lagi!" sebelum aku meneriaki kibum, Zhoumy sudah berteriak duluan. Aku melihat dia menangis seperti seorang yeoja sekarang. "Kumohon! Jangan cari lagi!" teriakannya itu membuat hati terasa pilu.

"Aku menemukannya!" tak lama kemudian kibum bersorak gembira. Dia naik ke tepi kolam, Zhoumy langsung memeluknya. Adikku itu dia menggigil kedinginan di pelukan Zhoumy. "Gwechana…" kata kibum tak jelas lagi. Dia sungguh pucat, anak ini kan penyakitan bisa mati aku kalau dia kenapa-napa di depan mataku.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk muncul dan menarik Zhoumy. Kyuhyun sudah menyambut kibum dengan indah. Wookie menarik Henry dan menenggelamkan wajah yeoja itu di dadanya. Ada apa ini? BUGH! Eunhyuk terus memukuli Zhoumy dengan beringas. Namja tinggi itu tak membalas setiap perlakuan Eunhyuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan kunyuk? Kau lihat dia sudah babak belur" kataku menahan Eunhyuk yang kesetanan seakan akan membunuh si China tinggi itu.

"Hyung… jangan pukul Mimi lagi! Kyu… suruh Eunhyuk hyung agar tak memukulnya. Kyu!" suara lemah kibum membuatku menampar adikku yang sudah seperti orang gila ini. "Jangan sakiti Zhoumy!" kemudian dia pingsan. Aku segera menggendong kibum di pundakku.

"Kibum!" ku dengar Eunhyuk yang sadar.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit"

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kyuhyun pov.

Sekali lagi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya hyungku bertubuh lemah ini harus menghuni rumah sakit ini. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu. Tapi ayolah, aku pernah di bohonginya soal penyakit, apa aku harus percaya untuk saat ini? Jawabannya ya! Karena dia baru saja berada di dalam air bersuhu rendah dalam waktu yang relative lama di penghujung musim gugur.

"Kyunnie…." Terdengar suaranya yang lemah yang memanggilku. Yesung hyung dengan tanggap langsung memeriksanya kembali.

"Dia sudah lebih baik!" Yesung hyung tersenyum pada kami semua kecuali Zhoumy yang babak belur. Dia sudah tahu masalahnya karena Wookie hyung dan Henry baru saja menceritakannya. Kami belum memberita ke dua appa dan eomma soal ini. Ya.. kami tak yakin masalah akan lebih baik jika kami memberitahu mereka.

Aku menghampiri hyungku itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa air mataku menetes begitu saja saat menyentuh tangan dinginnya. Dia pasti menderita, dia dalam posisi tersulit saat ini. Semua yang dia lakukan tidak akan pernah benar. Dia tak punya pilihan yang bijak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku berada di posisi dia saat ini.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa! Bisa hyung berbicara dengan Zhoumy? Sebentar saja!" Zhoumy lagi, Zhoumy lagi! Tolonglah hyung! Kau harus memikirkan dirimu dengan selang-selang jelek yang melekat di tubuhmu. Tapi apa daya, apa aku harus marah pada dirinya yang begitu tampak tak berdaya?

"Zhoumy, hyungku memanggilmu!" kataku ketus yang langsung di anggap tindakan yang benar oleh para hyungdeulku yang lain. Sementara Zhoumy dia tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung berjalan ke arah ranjang hyungku ini.

Terlihat senyum killer Kibum hyung merekah di bibirnya yang pucat. Begitu bahagianya kah dia melihat namja china tinggi ini? "Lihat apa yang di lakukan para hyungku pada mu! Apa sakit?" Kibum hyung memegang wajah babak belur Zhoumy dengan lembut.

Zhoumy menggeleng pelan. Di genggamnya tangan hyungku lembut. "Tidak, sakitnya langsung hilang saat melihat senyuman mu itu" dia mencoba tersenyum. Kenapa aku mulai merasa kasihan padanya. Siwon hyung menarik si tiang listrik ini menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung!" Kibum hyung berusaha menyelak namun suaranya tercekat. Tenggorokannya mungkin terlalu perih.

Zhoumy patuh untuk mundur. Dia mungkin tidak ingin dipukuli lagi di depan Kibum. Baginya cukup membuat Kibum menderita pada hari ini. Hyungku takkan mengerti itu, mereka terlalu sibuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga ini dari pada menjaga perasaan Zhoumy. Zhoumy tersenyum pada Kibum memberikan isyarat bahwa itu bukan masalah.

"Henry… mei.. kau disana?" kali ini kibum memanggil Henry. Dengan mata sembab Henry langsung menghampiri kibum dengan di papah oleh Wookie hyung.

"Gege, ini salahku, aku yang bersalah! Seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal bodoh itu" katanya kembali terisak. Kau terlambat mengetahuinya Mochi!

Kibum hyung memegang tangan wookie hyung. "Aku tahu Wookie hyung lebih mencintai si Mochi imut ini dari pada aku kan? Jadi tolong gantikan aku, aku cukup merasa bersalah padamu mei-mei. Kau menyukai Wookie hyungku kan?" kibum tersenyum lagi.

Si Mochi langsung blushing, sama seperti Wookie hyung. Hah… sudah menjadi rahasia umum mereka saling menyukai, kurasa hanya appa china saja yang gak tahu, dia kan memang babo. Kibum melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wookie hyung. Cincin tunganan? Dia menyerahkan cincin yang ia cari dengan susah payah itu pada Wookie hyung. Apakah itu artinya dia melepaskan Henry?

"Gommawo gege, sie-sie ni" henry memeluk kibum. Kibum mengelus kepala henry lembut. Perasaan kibum hyung sungguh seperti perasaan para hyungku pada donsaeng mereka. Hubungan adik kakak yang tak bisa di gantikan oleh apapun.

%**ika. Zordick%**

Kondisi hyungku sudah memulih. Ini semua berkat Yesung hyung yang menjaga kondisi tubuh lemah itu dengan ekstra. Tidak hanya itu, wookie hyung selalu memasakkan kibum hyung makanan yang luar biasa bergizi, eunhyuk hyung yang rela menyuapi kibum dan memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan. Siwon hyung yang tak tahu melawak harus berusaha membuat lawakan lucu, ia tak berhasil! Kemudian apa tugasku? Aku menyuruh Minnie ku untuk menemani hyungku ini, kuharap kenormalannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba di suatu malam yang sedang damainya, Zhoumy hyung datang kerumah. Dia di sambut hangat oleh orang tua kami yang tak tahu apapun. Aduh, jangan bawa dia masuk! Wajah dingin kibum hyung langsung berubah ceria saat dia melihat sosok tiang listrik ini. Sebuah senyuman yang lama tak kulihat di bibirnya merekah indah sekarang.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian Mr. Han, Mr. Leeteuk dan Ms. Heechul. Ini masalah kibum" katanya yang sontak membuat aku dan para hyungdeul ku terkejut. Dia mau apa? Apa dia ingin memberitahukannya? Aku melirik kibum hyung, dia sedang tak gelisah. Dia malah senang.

"Akhirnya aku tak perlu menutupinya. Gommawo Mimi" bisiknya yang mungkin hanya aku saja yang mendengar karena aku kebetulan berada di posisi terdekat dengannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu, para hyungdeul ku menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan ikut ke ruang tamu. Kami mengambil tempat untuk berdiri saja, sementara para appa dan eomma duduk di sofa begitu juga Zhoumy.

"Ada apa Zhou?" Appa Cina membuka pembicaraan.

Zhoumy tersenyum pada Kibum. Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak sekarang. Dia beranjak dari sofa, kemudian bersujud menghadap para orang tua. "Mian sebelumnya, tapi aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Cho Kibum" katanya datar

"Mwo?" itulah kata yang serempak di katakan ketiga pendengar yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

TBC..

Hehehehe…. Chapter 3 selesai…. Selanjutnya chapter terakhir ya?

Gimana? Gimana? Udah ada yang bisa nebak rencana Cho Kibum?

Ayo donk! Reviewnya di banyakin! Review… review….

Ckckck….

Aha…. Reviewannya sesuai target saya, pemula emank senang banget ya, nargetin review! Mian saya pemula yang kurang becus! *baru tau yea!*

Oke inilah dia guys balasan review saya buat reader saya tercinta:

**Aya'ElfSJ :** heechul umma adalah biang kerok atas kelarisan semua anaknya! Kata mereka sih gen tampan itu dari heechul umma dan gen waras itu dari teuki appa. Hahahhahaha…

**WeniGiggs : **bagi pop cornnya donk! Mereka takkan sanggup menyentuh kibum! Bisa mati mereka di golok sama hyung nya yang lain, apa lagi ci evil kyu!

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever**** :** Maaf Pity, kibum lebih milih ika! *dasar author gila maunya sendiri*. Kyu akan ngelakuin itu hihihihi…

**Just Sona**** :** slash? SLASH? SLASH? Emank kibum mirip ya? Saya pernah lho, niru rambut slash! Mpe syok semua temen" ika… hihihihi… kali ini mau niru rambut yeppa *ga ada yang nanya*. Kibum bakal lebih mengerikan dari ini! Sabar ya!

**ZueTeuk : **Tidak! Masih pendek? Yang bener, mpe dah kriting nih jari, apa lagi ngarang the dark reality atu lagi! 2 cerita yang saya takut karakter kibum ketukar! Hahahaha…

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia :**Saya gak pernah bosan kok, alnya saya saying banget ama echa! Untuk kyu, dia bakal berperan aktif di chap terakhir, jadi saya tahan aja pemikiran evilnya sekarang!

**Maykyuminnie :** beneran lama ya? Baiklah ini saya publish lebih cepat!

**Choi ha rin :** udah masuk dalam daftar rencana kok! Soalnya kibum oppa juga minta kayak gitu(?) tenang!

** : **Horeee… saya berhasil membuat reader penasaran!

Tolong reviewnya di banyakin ya! Biar semangat buat chap terakhirnya! Hiks T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Percaya sama Kyu!**

**(Super Junior Family)**

**Pairing : **khuhyun(last child), kibum(fifth child)

**Support cast: **leeteuk(appa),heechul(eomma),yesung(first child),siwon(second child),eunhyuk(third child),ryeowook(fourth child), kangin(leeteuk's brother),hangeng(kibum's father),sungmin(ryeowook's yeojachingu), donghae(eunhyuk's yeojachingu), shindong(sungmin's father), Zhoumy (henry's brother), Henry (ada deh… masih rahasia, yang penting dia yeoja disini)

**Genre:** family, romance (?)

**Rating**: K+

**Warning : **FF saya masih mengandung unsure ke gaje an yang parah, beberapa reader bilang gitu #ditabok reader karena bawa-bawa mereka# sungmin, donghae, heechul dan henry yeoja disini!

**Summaring : **lanjutan dari Kyuhyun Vs Kibum (Super Junior Family), kali Kyuhyun merasa posisi magnaenya terancam lagi. Kibum kembali dengan rencana untuk menjahili kyuhyun dan mengambil nama evil dari kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, tapi dengan rencana yang buat dongsaengnya itu harus menjadi angel magnae.

Kekekeekeke…. Author gaje kembali kehadapan para reader lagi. Hmf… saya cuap-cuap lagi akh! Entah kenapa kalo cuap-cuap di story tetangga aka The Dark Reality agak takut serta nyeremin. Disana saya jadi lebih serius. Hihihiihi… bawaan kibum kali ye? Maklum suami saya itu mank rada-rada plin-plan soal sikapnya. Tapi saya mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kibummie oppa… apapun jadinya dirimu di setiap FF gaje yang saya buat harap maklum!

Nah… saya dengar ada reader yang pengen temenan sama saya yang aneh ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Hiks… saya malah sangat terharu T.T. *makin lama makin gak jelas nih si author*. Dan juga di reviewan nama saya berubah jadi si author(?) hiks.. panggil ika aja ya! *padahal kan elu sendiri yang suka manggil diri lu author*. Baiklah kita mulai aja ya! Zhoumy! Ambil posisi! Kibum kalau masih mau tidur juga gak apa-apa. Tapi untuk cast yang lain jangan harap bermanja-manja dengan saya! Terlebih dirimu KYU!

**%ika. Zordick%**

Zhoumy pov.

Apa ini sungguh yang terbaik untuk Kibum? Aku hanya memikirkan dia, aku tak pernah peduli soal diriku. Aku takkan pernah bisa di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Dia jauh lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini, termasuk nyawa dan kehormatanku.

Kutatap takut ketiga orang yang sangat ku hormati itu. Mr. Han yang telah membesarkanku, Mr. Leeteuk, namja hebat yang merupakan appa dari Kibum dan Mrs. Heechul, yeoja cantik nan anggun yang tak bisa kugambarkan betapa indahnya dirinya. Aku sadari wajah cantik dan manis kibum berasal darinya. Sungguh seperti melihat seorang bidadari yang turun dari surga.

"Mwo?" teriak mereka serempak dengan wajah syok. Tentu saja, aku baru saja mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintai anak mereka. Cho Kibum.

Aku melirik kibum, dia tersenyum dan itu cukup memberiku keberanian. Aku juga merasa yang kulakukan ini benar, dia terlihat sangat senang. Meski ekspresi orang lain tak mengatakan hal ini benar. Aku tidak peduli, hanya kibum lah yang kulihat, hanya kibum lah yang membuatku merasa dunia ini tak lebih baik tanpanya.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat ke pipiku, tamparan dari yeoja yang ku kira sangat lembut dan pengertian itu. Dialah yang pertama kali tampak ingin membunuhku. Aku tak bergeming. Aku masih berlutut di depannya. "SIALAN! APA MAKSUDMU, DENGAN MENCINTAI ANAKKU!" teriaknya keras.

Aku bisa bilang apa lagi? Aku hanya diam saja, aku menunduk. Wajahku yang terkena tamparan itu terasa berdenyut. Kulirik lagi kea rah kibum, ku harap aku mendapatkan sedikit lagi keberanian untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. Dia menangis, tapi tetap masih dalam diam. Aku terpana melihatnya, apa benar dia menangis untukku? Tuan muda jangan teteskan air mata berharga itu untuk orang seperti ku.

Aku melihat saengnya yang ku kenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun menarik tangan kibum. Kibum menepis kasar tangan itu, berlari dan ikut berlutut di sampingku. "Eomma, Appa… restui kami ya!" katanya memelas, seakan permintaannya itu adalah permintaan yang sangat gampang untuk di kabulkan.

"Apa? Jadi kau… kau juga mencintainya? Kibum… kau abnormal" Mrs. Heechul menatap anaknya itu, air mata seakan tak terbendung lagi dari matanya. Ia menangis dan Siwon memeluknya erat. Membiarkan eommanya itu menangis di bahunya.

Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini. Semua orang yang di sekitar kibum seakan baru saja menghadapi kiamat. Aku harus apa? Apa aku menyerah saja. Sebuah sentuhan halus di tanganku membuatku sadar dari ocehan batinku. Tangan kibum membuatku berani menatap dua namja yang sangat kukagumi yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku ingin menikahinya setelah dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya" ujarku lagi

Kyuhyun pov.

Dia gila? Dia baru saja melamar hyungku? Dia kira dia siapa? Dia hanya namja tak berkedudukan. Ada hak apa dia melakukan tindakan berani ini? Dia ingin hyungku memujinya, karena gantle begitu? Hah? Bercanda? Merestui mereka sama saja menghancurkan keluarga kami. Aku takkan membiarkannya. Hyungku itu normal, dia pasti yang menghasut hyungku sehingga hyung ku berpikiran aneh.

Appa China dan appa angel masih membatu di tempat. Mereka bingung, aku tahu pasti karena kibum hyung juga ikut berlutut di kaki mereka, meminta hal teraneh yang pernah kudengar dalam hidupku. Bagaimana mungkin dia merengek untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan seorang namja? Babo!

"Ini tidak bisa di terima" teriak Yesung hyung membuatku terjungkal. Hyungku ini tak pernah terlihat tak tenang seperti ini. Dia frustasi. "Kibum, ayo kita ke psikiater! Aku yakin dia ini pasti mencuci otakmu" di tariknya tangan kibum hyung

Tapi aku menyadari, tangan zhoumy juga menarik tangan kibum hyung. "Tolong, jangan pergi bummie!"

Eunhyuk hyung yang paling terlihat tak sabaran langsung mendorong namja berambut merah itu menjauh dari kibum hyung. "Ada kemampuan apa kau mencintai kibum kami. Kau seorang namja, kau tak lebih baik dari siapapun di ruangan ini dan kau berani meminta tolong?" hardiknya tajam. Kukira eunhyuk hyunglah yang paling menjaga perasaan orang saat dia berbicara tapi sekarang dia seperti orang kesetanan.

"Hyung, jangan bersikap kasar pada mimi!" kibum hyung merentangkan tangannya di hadapan eunhyuk hyung dan Yesung hyung. Sungguh dia akan melindungi namja itu?

Tiba-tiba wookie hyung yang diam mematung di tempatnya berlari cepat ke kamarnya. Dia pasti sangat syok melihat betapa menderitanya adiknya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak terduga terjadi, dia kembali ke ruangan ini dengan membawa sebuah pemukul besi. Semua orang terdiam melihatnya yang begitu lembut kini dengan bringasnya memukuli Zhoumy dengan pemukul besi itu.

"Jangan rusak saengku! Kau keparat!" katanya histeris sambil terus memukuli Zhoumy. Aku yakin namja itu bisa mati. Tidak ada yang menolongnya, hanya kibum hyung yang memeluk namja itu agar wookie hyung berhenti memukulinya.

"Appa tolong Zhoumy, semua hyung ikut memukulinya! Dia bisa mati appa!" kibum mulai memohon pada kedua appa.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu bummie-ah! Masuklah kekamarmu" Appa angel masih berbicara lembut pada hyungku itu, meski aku melihat kemarahan dari wajahnya.

"Appa, ku mohon! Aku mencintainya!" teriak kibum hyung yang spontan membuat eomma pingsan. Sejak kapan kondisi eomma menjadi begitu lemah.

PLAAK, aku terdiam, semua orang di ruangan ini membatu di tempat. Appa angel… benarkah apa yang baru kulihat ini. Dia menampar wajah kibum hyung keras. Aku melihat darah di sela bibir kibum hyung. Appa, aku tak pernah melihatnya memperlakukan kami sekasar itu.

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Aku bahkan tak sadar sekarang aku ikut berlutut. Kibum hyung itu nekat, dia pasti akan terus melawan appa. "Appa.. kumohon!" tuhkan dia masih terus tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ketika appa hendak menampar wajah Kibum hyung sekali lagi, aku berlari dan berlutut di depan appa. "Appa, jangan pukul hyungku lagi!" mohonku. Aku menangis.. aku sungguh menangis demi seorang kibum. Aku menangis untuk keluarga ini. "hyung, Kyu mohon, masuklah kekamarmu hyung!"

"Andew… aku tidak mau! Sampai mereka berhenti memukuli Zhoumy!" kenapa dia kembali dengan sosok keras kepalanya lagi. Jadilah anak penurut hyung, sekali ini saja!

Appa china, menarik tubuh kibum hyung. Siapapun menyadari, appa angel mungkin akan sampai di ambang batas kesabarannya. Dia mungkin tak ingin melihat anak yang begitu berbakti padanya itu harus terluka lebih dari ini. Di dorongnya secara paksa kibum hyung ke kamar kami. Kibum hyung meronta kesakitan, di kuncinya kamar itu dari luar. Aku mendengar secara jelas jerit tangis mencekam kibum hyung yang masih mempertahankan Zhoumy.

Appa china kemudian menatap tajam Zhoumy yang sudah penuh luka. Tidak ada kelembutan lagi di wajah polosnya. Dia sudah sangat marah, seperti appa angel. "Apa aku sedang membesarkan seekor anak harimau?" katanya lirih.

Zhoumy dengan susah payah kembali ke posisinya untuk berlutut di depan appa china. "Aku minta maaf soal itu tuan besar. Tapi dalam hidupku tuan muda adalah prioritas utama" jawab namja yang sudah sekarat itu dengan dingin.

Appa china merebut pemukul dari besi yang di pegang wookie hyung. Di pukulkannya keras ke punggung Zhoumy. Sungguh namja itu bisa mati jika dipukuli terus. "Kau tahu dia prioritas utama, kenapa kau mencintainya?"

"Karena dia mencintaiku" BRUKH… satu pukulan lagi, membuat Zhoumy terpuruk di lantai. Dengan susah payah dia kembali lagi ke posisi berlututnya.

"Zhoumy kau sungguh berani!"

Appa angel kini menendang tubuh yang kurasa sebentar lagi tak bernyawa itu keras. "Jangan temui kibum lagi! Kurasa kau lah yang paling tahu anak itu, jika kau tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya, pergilah! Jangan membicarakan cinta abnormal kalian itu lagi" suara sangar appa membuatku merinding.

Aku bangkit, ku papah tubuh Zhoumy. Rasa kasihanku muncul, melihat semua orang di rumah ini seperti tak berprikemanusiaan lagi saat melihatnya. Seperti sampah yang menjijikkan, yang harus segera di musnahkan. Aku menelpon ambulans.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kyu!" kudengar Yesung hyung yang akan menghentikan langkahku.

"Tidak membuat Kibum hyung terluka, itulah yang kulakukan" jawabku dengan nada sadis bergaya evil. Kuharap mereka menyadari, jika mereka melukai namja ini lagi dan perasaan hyung kesayanganku itu, akan ku jamin mereka takkan hidup damai.

%**ika. Zordick%**

Author pov.

Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Kibum, dia akan mencoba memasang tampang sebabo mungkin agar saengnya yang murung itu tertawa sedikit melihat tingkahnya. "Bummie…" sapanya. Kibum tak bergeming sedikit pun dari sudut kamarnya.

Satu menit…

Dua menit….

30 menit… (?) Yesung memutuskan menarik tampang babonya, berbicara dengan saengnya yang lain yang dengan setia menunggunya di belakang pintu.

"Tidak mempan… bahkan muka dan leherku sudah pegal" dia menarik nafas lesu dan di sambut tingkah lesu juga oleh para saengnya itu.

Siwon menopang dagunya, ia mencerminkan orang yang sedang berpikir. "Huh… ini aneh, padahal kan tampang hyung itu yang paling babo" gumamnya.

Yesung menatapnya AKU-AKAN-MEMBUNUHMU-SAENG-KURANG-AJAR! Siwon segera menyingkir ke belakang tubuh wookie dan berlindung di belakang namja yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali ceria ya? Apa ada wajah yang lebih aneh dari Yesung hyung?" celutuk Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat tatapan sama seperti Siwon dari Yesung dan mendapat anggutan kuat dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Hyukkie hyung, bukankah wajahmu itu yang paling jelek dan lucu? Kenapa tak kau saja?" Wookie mencoba memberi ide dan langsung di jitak oleh yang di maksudkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kurasa kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu Wookie!" pekik Eunhyuk "Tapi kurasa itu perlu dicoba, baiklah!"

Kali ini eunhyuk yang mencoba menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. 1 menit…

2 menit…

Satu jam…

"Lihatkan, aku terlalu tampan dan manis untuk membuatnya tertawa seperti idemu itu Wookie" cerocos Eunhyuk mengurut lehernya yang pegal di ruang tengah. Di baringkannya tubuhnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Maksudnya sih dia gak mau bernasib sial lagi dengan tidur di pangkuan Yesung dan kejedot cangkang kura-kura kesayangan hyungnya itu.

Hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia malah berbaring di pangkuan evil magnae. Dia tidak pernah mencobanya, karena memang agak takut dari dulu. "Kau ada ide Kyu?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya pada si evil magnae, mengingat dia saja yang paling waras masalah beginian.

"Kita punya dua pilihan hyung" Kyu menyeringgai

"APA?"

"Pertama, menormalkan Kibum hyung dengan daya tarik yeoja terbaik. Dan kurasa kita punya dua calon. Minnie noona dan Donghae noona, mereka bisa membantu"

"Kau bercanda. Kau ingin aku di gampar si hae? ANDEW…. Mungkin saja aku akan diputusin sama dia terus di bakar idup-idup di jadiin makanan si bada" Eunhyuk berceloteh ria dan langsung mendapat hadiah bantal sofa oleh Kyuhyun. Aksi berdarah tak berhenti sampai di situ. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menjatuhkan hyungnya itu dengan tragis ke lantai. Dengan semangat kemerdekaan, kyuhyun menendang pantat eunhyuk yang sudah setengah mati.

"Aku tahu, yang kedua.. kita berikan Kibum hyung pada si Koala merah tiang listrik itu. Apa kalian ingin begitu. Eomma bisa mati seketika lalu appa angel akan mengubur kita semua idup-idup dan appa china akan berdoa di atas kuburan kita kemudian dia akan membangun gedung berlantai 200 di atasnya. Kangin ahjussi akan terus mengutuk kita" teriak kyuhyun gaje menirukan proklamator.

Yesung, siwon, eunhyuk dan wookie serempak menjerit gaje sambil memikirkan kejadian yang di dramatisir oleh kyuhyun itu. "Hiiiii…." Pekik mereka akhirnya sambil menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Hyukkie, kau tak apa?" Siwon akhirnya membantu saengnya yang sudah terkena komplikasi penganiayaan dari evil magnaenya itu. Penganiayaan secara fisik dan mental. Dia seakan tak bernyawa lagi sekarang.

Dengan guncangan kuat oleh Yesung di bahu Eunhyuk, rohnya kembali lagi ke tubuh itu. "eotokhe… ini hyung! Aduh gimana ini! Aku gak mau dibunuh oleh keluarga kita ataupun Hae" pekik Eunhyuk histeris mengguncang tubuh Siwon.

"Tenanglah hyung! Berisik tahu!" Kyuhyun mengambil posisi proklamatornya lagi. Eunhyuk langsung menjauh mengingat nasibnya yang tragis tadi. "Kita punya pilihan lain sih, yang kutahu takkan mungkin kita pilih. Menunggu kibum hyung mati berlahan di dalam kamar karena tak makan, minum, tidur ataupun hal lainnya. Menghilangkan salah satu bagian keluarga kita yang berharga"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, wookie mulai terisak. Mengingat dia memang yang paling cengeng. Lagi pula dia pasti berfantasy yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Membayangkan saengnya yang mati berlahan. Yesung menelan ludahnya, dia tahu ini tak bisa di selesaikan dengan membuat kibum tersenyum saja. Eunhyuk dan Siwon saling berpandangan.

"Lagi pula hyung, jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Keluarga kita akan hancur, appa china dan appa angel pasti berkelahi lagi kan. Sekarang saja mereka sudah perang" Wookie menambahi. Cukup membuat semua hyungnya ketakutan.

Benar sekali, sejak peristiwa dua hari yang lalu, insiden pelamaran abnormal oleh Zhoumy terhadap Kibum cukup menjadi bendera peperangan lagi untuk ke dua appa yang sudah damai sebelumnya. Beberapa barang di rumah itu hancur sebagai pelampiasan perkelahian mereka. Mereka saling menyalahkan atas kondisi tragis anak mereka itu.

"Kau sungguh akan melakukannya Kyu? Aku kenal dengan Sungmin, mana mungkin dia…"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang melantunkan pernyataan keraguannya dengan merdu. "Aku tahu hyung, tidak akan ada harapan lagi untukku dan sungmin noona. Kami akan berakhir! Tapi yang jelas, aku akan lakukan sesuatu demi keluarga kita, demi kibum hyung"

Kali ini Yesung memeluk adiknya itu. Bahkan dia dulu pernah bersumpah untuk tak pernah bertindak baik untuk evil magnae yang selalu membuat kekacauan di hidupnya yang damai. Yang selalu mengerjainya dan menjadikannya terlihat sangat babo. Yesung dapat merasakan adiknya itu menangis di pundaknya yang serasa paling tegap. Dia adalah hyung tertua, seharusnya dia mampu membereskan masalah ini sendiri tanpa mengorbankan semua milik saengnya.

"Anak iblis sudah berevolusi menjadi malaikat rupanya!"

"Aku anggap itu pujian hyung!" Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan ketidak senangannya tanpa menarik wajahnya dari dekapan Yesung.

%**ika. Zordick%**

Donghae pov.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tumben sore ini Eunhyuk menelponku dan menyuruhku datang kerumahnya. Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika Cho Siwon tidak ada di sana. Aku sangat lelah menghadapi kelakuan aneh hyung kekasihku itu. Jujur saja, meski Siwon oppa lebih tampan dari hyukkie, ada sesuatu yang kurang darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi berada di samping Siwon oppa tak sebahagia di samping hyukkie.

Aku masuk ke perkarangan rumah keluarga Cho itu. Aku menangkap sesosok yeoja manis dan cantik mengenakan pakaian serba pink yang juga memasuki berjalan mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga itu. Sungmin, itu sungmin kan? Pacarnya kyuhyun kan? Hmf… dia memang sangat manis dan imut. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku.

Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya formal ke arahku. "Eonni ingin menemui hyukkie oppa atau siwon oppa?" tanyanya yang membuatku jujur merasa kurang senang.

Aku sedikit tertawa, "Tentu saja aku menemui hyukkie donk! Namjachinguku kan bukan si siwon"

Sungmin menunduk malu, "Benar juga. Aku ini bagaimana sih!"

"Kau ingin bertemu Kyu?"

Dia mengangguk polos, "Nee, aku sangat merindukannya belakangan ini. Dia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi beberapa minggu ini. Entah kenapa? Apa dia bosan padaku ya?"

Ternyata dia sungguhan mencintai Kyuhyun ya? Kukira dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Wookie, aku salah rupanya. Aku terkikik geli. "Menurut yang kudengar, kyuhyun itu mengejarmu saat kau masih dengan wookie kan, ku kira dia takkan bisa melepaskanmu dengan begitu mudah karena dia punya saingan yang berat"

"Hmf.. kalau bicara saingan berat sih, Hyukkie oppa lebih punya saingan berat"

Aku tertawa lagi. Memang susah menjadi yeoja cantik dan sexy kayak aku. Bahkan hyung sendiri juga harus ngerebut aku. Hihihi… hyuk jae.. beruntunglah kau karena kau lah yang memenangkan hatiku. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah keluarga Cho terbuka. Mataku terbelak kaget saat mendapati wajah Siwon yang membukakan pintu untuk kami. Hiks… hari berduaku dengan hyukkie takkan tenang nih, bagaimana ini? Padahal aku kan sengaja ngosongin jadwal pemotretan ku demi hari ini.

"Kalian sudah datang?" katanya lirih, ini bukan dia biasanya. Dituntunnya kami memasuki ruangan keluarga.

Disana aku dapat melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum penuh makna padaku. Yesung hyung juga ada disana, apa dia ambil cuti juga hari ini? Kyuhyun sudah ngacir berlari kea rah yeojachingu manisnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat mesra. Aku juga ingin begitu hyukkie. Peluk aku donk! Masa dari sejak SMA kita pacaran kau tak pernah memperlakukanku secara special. Aku bosan denganmu yang terlalu sopan.

Bohong jika aku tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan eunhyuk. Tapi selama ini namja yang kukenal dengan sangat baik hanya dia. Hanya dia yang selalu terbuka denganku, yang membicarakan keresahannya dan selalu terbuka. Terkadang aku juga mengira kami ini seperti bersahabat di tengah hubungan cinta kami.

Jangan Tanya berapa namja yang menginginkan diriku. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang sudah melamarku. Dengan tegas aku menolak, seperti berkali-kali aku menolak Siwon oppa. Karena eunhyuk mempertahankanku, karena eunhyuk membutuhkanku dalam hari-harinya, karena eunhyuk menginginkanku. Tidak ada alas an yang masuk akal lain, kurasa hanya dia namja yang tak melihatku dari fisik.

"Kyu kenapa? Apa kau sakit" suara tercekat Sungmin membuatku diam, saat Kyu menciuminya. Ampun! Kayaknya dunia udah kebalik deh, dia itu masih anak SMA kan? Tapi udah berani banget gitu sama yeojachingunya.

"Heh… bisa mati kau kalau eomma melihatnya" Yesung hyung menjauhkan Kyu dari Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti tak ingin di jauhkan dengan eommanya. Kyuhyun akhirnya tenang dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Eunhyuk berdiri menghampiriku, di tariknya tanganku. Meski bukan pelukan hangat atau sebuah ciuman. Aku cukup dengan itu, mungkin saja dia menghormati hyungnya kan.

Saat aku duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Kyumin duduki, wookie datang. Dia menyediakan minuman pada kami. Dia memang saeng yang sangat bisa di harapkan. Henry pasti sangat beruntung karena dia sudah resmi menjadi tunangan namja imut dan baik hati ini. Kalau aku, kapan kau akan melamarku hyukkie. Kau bahkan tak pernah berbicara soal masa depan denganku.

Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan, dia menatap dalam Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. "Noona.. aku punya permintaan!" katanya yang dib alas senyuman manis yang sangat indah dari Sungmin.

"Nee… katakan saja! Asalkan tidak berbau yadong, akan ku lakukan!" jawab Sungmin lembut yang membuatku tahu betapa pervertnya anak terakhir keluarga Cho itu.

"Buat Kibum hyung jatuh cinta padamu" eh…? Kurasa itu bukan sebuah permintaan yang pantas

"Nee….?" Sungmin masih tersenyum manis "Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" wajahnya berubah sangar.

"Cintailah hyungku, kumohon!"

"Andew.. aku tidak mau! Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai kibum?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa? Hanya kau yang mungkin bisa memenuhi karakter yeoja yang di sukai kibum hyung" jelas Kyuhyun yang suaranya tak kalah keras dari suara Sungmin. "Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku lebih menyayangi keluargaku dan hyungku, Minnie.. dengan bersamanya kau dan kibum hyung bukankah semua akan bahagia?"

PLAAAK tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kyuhyun. "Beraninya kau mengorbankan perasaanku yang susah payah ku berikan padamu. Inikah balasan yang kudapat saat aku mencintaimu kyu! Aku benci padamu! Mian.. untuk kali ini aku tak bisa bantu, aku cukup lelah menjadi barang yang bisa kalian oper terus menerus"

"Sungmin.. .ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" kali ini wookie mencoba menjelaskan. Sungmin menyiram wookie dengan air di gelasnya.

"CUKUP! PERTAMA DARIMU, KINI DARI KYUHYUN. APA BERIKUTNYA KIBUM AKAN MEMBERIKANKU PADA YESUNG OPPA ATAU SIWON OPPA, AKU JUGA TAK TAHU" suaranya terdengar pilu. "Aku tak mau lagi jadi alat yang harus di korbankan untuk menunjukkan kekeluargaan kalian"

Wanita mana yang tak sakit hati jika di jadikan seperti itu. Aku juga, mungkin jika aku di posisi Sungmin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan di katakana Sungmin selanjutnya. "Cukup sampai di sini Kyu, kita akhiri saja! Kita putus! Aku membencimu" Sungmin berlari keluar, kyuhyun tak mengejarnya. Kata berakhir telah ada di antara mereka. BRAKH! Suara bantingan pintu.

Kyuhyun beralih menatapku. Dengan mata memelasnya, dia tak menangis, wajahnya datar tapi terlihat kecewa dan bingung. Namja memang berbeda, mereka takkan menangisi sebuah akhir. "Noona, bisakah aku meminta hal yang sama padamu" katanya yang membuatku melongo.

Aku melirik kea rah eunhyuk. Seharusnya dia pasti melarangku kan, mana mungkin dia memberikanku pada saengnya yang pendiam dan dingin itu. Aku takkan bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain selain hyukkie.

Dia bersujud di kakiku tiba-tiba. "Kumohon, lakukanlah! Hanya sampai Kibum normal, setelah itu aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi!" apa dia babo, hyukkie kau lah yang akan terluka, bagaimana mungkin kau akan menyerahkanku pada saengmu meski hanya sebentar.

Sama seperti yang di lakukan Sungmin, aku menolak secara tegas. Bukankah ini artinya eunhyuk mencampakkanku. Ku siram dia dengan minuman yang di berikan wookie tadi. Bedanya aku tak penuh dengan emosi seperti Sungmin yang menyiram wookie tadi. Aku menuangkan air itu dengan berlahan dia atas kepalanya. "Inilah jawabanmu untuk penantianku selama ini. Kita putus saja, aku akan mencari namja yang mengatakan 'aku akan menikahimu' bukan malah menyuruhku untuk mencintai orang lain"

"Mwo? Putus? Segitu mudahkah kau memutuskan hubungan kita hae?"

"Segitu gampangankah kau berpikir tentang hubungan ini?" aku bangkit dari sofa. Dengan kesal ku tendang tubuh eunhyuk yang berlutut di kakiku. Aku tak perlu dia lagi, aku masih bisa mencari orang lain. Bukan orang seperti dia yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku kelak. Mian.. aku tak bisa.

Saat aku melangkah pergi, seseorang mencekat ku. "Heechul Ahjumma" aku kaget melihat matanya yang bengkak. Tubuhnya yang selalu tampak sangat indah kini bagaikan tak terawat.

"Kumohon, hae-ah.. sekali ini saja bantu kibum! Tak masalah setelah itu kau akan mencampakkan kibum, atau kau kembali pada hyukkie. Sekali ini saja!" dia memelukku. Sekarang aku sungguh bisa apa? Aku sungguh tak tega melihat yeoja yang begitu ku kagumi di dunia ini. Yeoja yang menjadi tolak ukurku dan motivasiku di dunia model. Yeoja yang mengenalkanku betapa berharganya seorang wanita.

Aku mendengar secara cermat, aku tak mengira masalahnya sungguh segawat ini. Kibum sungguh mencintai seorang namja. Tak kusangka selain pendiam dan dingin dia juga seorang gay? Ampun! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa nyaman bersama namja ini?

Saat sudah meyakinkan hatiku, aku memasuki kamar kyubum. Aku membawa nampan yang di atasnya tertata makanan yang dibuatkan wookie untuk kibum. Ku ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Tak kusangka seluruh keluarga Cho akan menonton aksiku ini. Huwe… aku jadi agak takut.

"Anniyoung seong, kibum-ssi" sapaku menghampiri namja yang memeluk lututnya di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya sungguh dingin, sangat menakutkan. "Makanlah dan minumlah sedikit" aku berusaha tersenyum sealami mungkin.

Dia melirikku. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Matanya sangat menggambarkan seperti itu. Dia lalu mengacuhkanku lagi. Sungguhan menyebalkan nih anak. Sini biar aku jitak kepalanya, biar dia mau memperdulikanku. Apa dia tidak tahu, karena dia aku harus putus dengan hyukkie, aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemaninya! Aku kan perlu meluangkan waktu untuk menangisi pengakhiran hubunganku dengan hyukkie.

"Noona.." suaranya terdengar sangat pelan hampir berbisik. "Pulanglah, aku hanya perlu Zhoumy sekarang"

Hmf… Zhoumy? Benar juga, aku di sini kan untuk menormalkan kembali si namja sombong ini. Dia bahkan tidak melirikku saat bicara denganku. Hah.. benarkah dia keluarga Cho? Dia sangat berbeda. Sangat menyebalkan. Kuletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja di ruangan ini. Ku dekati dirinya. "Heh.. tatap mataku saat aku bicara"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil kau dari Hyukkie. Menatap matamu akan menambah masalah" ujarnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Apa-apaan dia itu? Jadi di kiranya aku akan langsung jatuh cinta saat menatap matanya? Dia bercanda? Sok banget luh!

Ku tarik wajahnya dengan kasar agar menatapku. Apa ini? Matanya sembab, jadi dia tak melihatku karena dia menangis. Dia namja yang tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya rupanya. Wajahnya pucat, benar juga sudah dua hari dia tidak makan, minum dan tidurkan? Kenapa aku malah iba melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis kibum-ssi!" entah kenapa kata-kata pemaksaan ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dia balik menatap mataku. Dia seolah mencari sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu apa. "Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu, hae noona?" datar sekali. Huh.. apa dia tidak punya nada bicara.

Eh.. benar juga, kenapa dia harus mengikuti kata-kataku. Aku bahkan baru saja gagal menjadi bakal calon kakak iparnya. Ku tatap lagi wajahnya, kali ini aku yang seperti mencari. Dia sangat tampan, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? "Aku ingin melihat senyummu. Aku baru saja putus dari hyungmu, jadi jangan terlalu kaku" aku berusaha bersikap santai. Apa dia akan mendengarku?

Dia mengeluarkan senyuman killernya. "Nee, aku mengerti" Ampun! Seharusnya aku mengikuti usulnya tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku menatap matanya. Aku juga tak seharusnya terlalu dekat dengannya. Deg.. deg.. jantungku mulai tak karuan. Tahan donghae! Jangan sampai wajahmu memerah di depannya! Si sombong ini bakal merasa dirinya menang.

"Noona, menurutmu kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan Zhoumy?" tanyanya dengan wajah yangs sangat polos. Tuhan.. aku telah terperdaya oleh mahluk satu ini. Dengan gampangnya dia memelukku. Aku membalasnya saja, tanpa maksud apapun.

"Karena kau namja dan dia juga namja!" kataku asal, kan memang begitu.

"Kau salah, jawaban yang benar karena dia tak bisa memberikan seorang keturunan dariku" eh… kok aku merasa mulai tidak enak. Aku merasakan ia menangis di bahuku. "Kau tahu kenapa aku mencintainya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mana mungkin aku tahu hal begituan. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan Kibum.

"Karena dari kecil hanya dia yang ada untukku. Hanya dia yang memelukku saat aku kesepian, hanya dia yang selalu memberiku kasih sayang, hanya dia yang menyediakan waktu untukku. Hanya dia yang memberikan perhatian dan senyuman untukku. Aku tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dia dari saat aku tinggal bersama appa china"

"Kibum-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mencintai Henry saja, bukankah itu lebih baik. Kenapa Henry tak bisa berindak seperti yang ku mau? Dia selalu menjauh saat aku ingin memeluknya. Aku tak pernah menangis di bahu siapapun kecuali Henry. Salahkah aku jika aku mencintainya?"

Ku tatap dia lirih. Dia sungguh menangis. "Keluargamu sangat menyayangimu, kau tak tahu betapa berkorbannya mereka demi kau, kibum"

"Mereka menyuruhmu agar membuatku mencintaimu?" haa…? Dia tahu? Seharusnya dia kan tak tahu. "Apa kau sungguh akan melakukannya donghae noona?"

"Aku juga tak tahu? Aku belum menyukaimu"

"Benarkah? Baiklah suapi aku makan!" sejak kapan image pendiamnya itu jadi berubah begitu manja? Wualah… tenang hae, jangan sampai kau menyukai setan ini. Dia yang mengganggu hidupmu.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu mungkin, dia berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Bahkan sangat baik. aku tidak menyangka anak ini sungguh nekat. Dia tak bisa di bilang berani lagi. Bayangkan saja, dia memotong nadinya sendiri, saat aku pulang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat seluruh keluarga Cho menjadi tak karuan.

Saat dia berhasil di selamatkan dia malah tersenyum padaku. Apa dia tak merasa tangannya itu sangat sakit? Eunhyuk saja sampai menjerit histeris saat melihat adiknya itu bersimbah darah. Kyuhyun yang ku dengar sebagai evil magnae, bahkan menangis tak karuan memeluk eommanya. Jangan Tanya bagaimana kondisi yang lainnya. Kacau! Itulah yang bisa kudiskripsikan. Hanya Yesung oppa yang dengan cekatan menghentikan pendarahan Kibum.

Syukurnya, dia tak perlu di bawa kerumah sakit. Dia melirikku, tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh tanganku. Aku hanya menggenggam tangannya itu. "Appa aku ingin buat kesepakatan dengan kalian berdua!" katanya yang membuatku tergugah.

Tebak! Apa yang dia minta! Permintaan babo, yang kukira aka nada nama Zhoumy di dalamnya. Dia malah meminta. "Aku mau jadi model, jika tidak di kabulkan appa china ku jamin perusahaanmu akan hancur dan appa angel aku akan bunuh diri di depanmu!" katanya dengan nada dingin.

Jadilah dia yang mengganggu hidupku selama tiga bulan ini. Hari ini, hari terakhirnya melewati ujian akhir SMAnya. Akh.. apa dia akan menikahiku? Lee donghae, kau aneh mana mungkin dia melakukan itu. Kau kan hanya bertugas untuk menormalkannya.

"Siang noona" sapanya ramah keluar dari kamar ganti. "Kau ada jadwal setelah ini?" tanyanya dengan ceria.

Aku menggeleng. "Nde… aku akan pulang setelah ini"

"Tunggu sebentar dong noona, aku baru habis ujian, setidaknya lihatlah aku sampai selesai"

"Kenapa aku harus?" aku mengatakan apa yang biasa ia katakan padaku. Kata-kata menyebalkan yang sering membuatku naik pitam.

Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan senyuman killernya yang membuatku terdiam di tempat. Apalagi dengan busana seperti itu, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Dia berdiri di sebuah layar putih. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat noona"

"Baiklah, kibum-ssi. Ayo! Jangan mesra-mesraan dulu donk!" kudengar fotografer memanggilnya. Benarkah kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Kurasa tidak, kami sering bertengkar. Dan kami tak terikat dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Dia berlari kearah layar putih. Latar tempat pemotretan dirinya. Aku berdiri di samping fotografer. Dia mulai memasang posenya. Akh… seharusnya aku tak lihat. Dia terlalu mempesona. Terakhir dia memasang senyuman killernya yang sadis. CLep! Habislah aku! Aku terdiam.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" dia memasang wajah dingin lagi. Hanya pada beberapa orang saja dia selalu memasang wajah manjanya "Ambil fotoku dengan hae noona ya!" pintanya sembari menarikku.

Tentu saja aku terbelak kaget. Hmf.. dia ingin beradu kemampuan foto denganku? Jangan bercanda! Aku kan seniornya. Aku memasang pose yang mengikuti gaya dinginnya. Tak jarang fotografer berteriak histeris karena puas melihat hasil fotonya.

"Terakhir ya! Gunakan pose terbaik kalian"

Kibum merangkul pinggangku dari belakang. Aku spontan membatu, apalagi saat dia mengecup pipiku mesra. Kudengar teriakan para yeoja penggemar kibum yang melihat adegan itu. Aku langsung mendorongnya. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh!" kutunjukkan ekspresi marahku.

"Noona, kau gemukan ya!" dasar tak sopan!

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang ku kenal menghampiri kami. Jika kalian menebak itu hyukkie, maka salah besar. Namja itu kurasa merasa pilihannya untuk melepaskanku adalah sebuah tindakan tepat. Dia terlalu sibuk sekarang sebagai seorang seleb multitalent mengikuti langkah eommanya. Dia lebih cepat naik daun saat berpisah denganku. Aku memang hanya pengganggu hidupnya saja. Jangan Tanya seberapa banyak air mata yang ku keluarkan, aku menangis tiga hari tiga malam.

Namja itu membuatku merasa takut. Aku takut kehilangan kibum seperti aku kehilangan hyukkie. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya kibum memandangku aneh. Dia nyengir. "Kau takut ya, sudah sini!" dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Seolah dia yang takkan membiarkanku pergi. Bukankah aku yang takut akan kehilangan dia. Aku masih melihat bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kibum. Luka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Mian, aku datang menyusulmu kemari bummie. Tapi ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tandatangani segera!" Zhoumy menyodorkan beberapa berkas pada kibum. Kibum cepat menandatanganinya satu persatu. "Anda… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" dia tersenyum padaku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Zhoumy gege. Dia milikku!"

"Kenalkan aku Zhoumy, hyungnya Kibum. Atau lebih tepatnya aku wakil direktur sombong ini"

"Kau tidak jadi ke Kanada?" tanyaku ketus. Kuharap dia mengerti, aku tak menyukai dia mengentayangi hidup kibum lagi.

Dia menggeleng. "Kibum sudah melepasku, itu artinya aku tetap menjadi hyungnya dan harus melakukan kewajibanku sampai akhir" dia tersenyum penuh arti padaku. "Baiklah, aku permisi! Bum, bilangin sama wookie, adikku jangan dipulangin malam-malam. Aku takut dia masuk angin"

"Aku mengerti ge. Ayo kita pergi!" kibum menarik tanganku keruang ganti.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kyuhyun pov.

Ku tatap hyungku ini datar. Dia tersenyum tanpa dosa saat duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Bukankah ini malam yang tenang seharusnya. Aku ingin menggombal Sungmin noona agar kembali lagi ke pelukanku. Aku sudah mencoba ribuan cara, malah aku di laporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan penguntit dan peneror. Masa orang setampan aku bisa di kira seperti itu sih? Dimana mereka letak wajah manisku ini?

"Kyu… kau galau ya?" Kibum hyung memberikanku sebuah console game terbaru. Ah… aku tak tertarik soal itu sekarang, aku hanya ingin sungmin noona kembali.

"Berhentilah menggangguku hyung, aku sedang berpikir mencari cara baru mengembalikan sungmin noona padaku"

Dia terkikik geli. "Mian he, aku tahu kau akan memberikan segalanya padaku. Aku juga tahu semua orang dirumah ini akan memberikan semua itu padaku"

Nah.. aku mulai merasakan perasaan gak enak nih. Apa itu artinya aku kalah lagi untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Dan semua ini adalah rencananya sejak awal? Jika iya, aku akan memberikan gelar evilku padanya. Tak mungkin dia melakukan hal gila ini kan, dengan happy ending yang sesuai rencananya?

"Kyu… aku bohong soal aku gay"

"MWOO?" dia serius? "Hyung, sebutkan kejahilanmu lainnya!"

"Soal aku mencintai Zhoumy, kurasa hanya itu kebohongan yang ku buat"

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, awalnya aku hanya berniat bermain denganmu agar kau menyerahkan sungmin noona padaku, tapi aku akan mengembalikannya lagi. Yang jadi masalahnya setelah itu. Appa china membuatku stress dengan bualannya meminta anak dan menunangkanku dengan Henry. Padahal aku tahu kalau wookie hyung sudah menyukainya"

"Jadi kau mulai dengan bualanmu yang memanfaatkan sisi lemah si Zhoumy yang selalu membuatmu menjadi prioritas utama hidupnya. Memintanya mencintaimu dan mulai memasukkannya dalam permainanmu?" aku mencoba menduga, sebenarnya aku pernah mencoba merencanakan ini, tapi aku tak berani mencobanya.

"BINGO! Dan kau tahu, Morning kiss yang kau lihat pertama kali itu, itu kepalsuan yang kubuat. Tapi untuk yang di dengar Henry setengahnya salah paham dan setengahnya lagi itu benar"

"Maksudmu kau sungguhan gay hyung?" dia menepuk kepalaku kuat.

"Jika memang benar, aku akan memilih namja yang seperti Siwon hyung, untuk apa sama koala merah kayak gala panjang seperti dia *ini kata reader ya!*. aku hanya menikmati permainan apa itu salah? Hehehe… dan juga saat Zhoumy melamarku, aku sudah mengaturnya agar seluruh keluarga menolaknya dan hanya kau yang akan pro dengan itu"

"Lalu tanganmu, penyiksaan dirimu itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menebus kesalahanku saja. Aku sudah buat eomma pingsan. Eh ternyata, kejadian tak terduga terjadi!"

"Apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada hae noona" dia berbisik di telingaku."Aku sempat berpikir, semua bakal kacau kalau gini, tapi aku lebih egois dari perkiraanku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengalah dan hanya dia yang tak bisa ku kembalikan lagi keposisi semula. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan appa china awalnya kalau yang ia minta itu keterlaluan. Lihat dia jadi lebih menghargai pendapat kita kan, dia belajar banyak dari rencanaku"

"Hyung, kau tahu berapa orang yang kau sakiti!"

"Angel magnae, sang lucifernya sekarang adalah aku! Jadi tolong terbiasa dengan nama tersakiti. Seperti kau tak pernah melakukannya saja. Yang jelas semua berakhir lebih baik dari yang ku kira"

"Baiklah, aku berikan gelar evil magnae ku padamu! Kau puas! Kembalikan sungmin noonaku!" teriakku kesal. Akh… sekarang aku mengerti betapa marahnya saat di permalukan dan dipermainkan. Aku tak akan menjahili hyungku lagi jika aku tahu aku akan kena karmanya dari seorang kibum keparat ini.

"Dia akan kembali kalau kau mengikuti rencanaku selanjutnya. Kau hanya tinggal mengulang tingkahmu saat SMA. Aku akan berikan ruang radio kampus seminggu ini padamu, setelah itu kurasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tapi sekarang kau harus bantu aku dulu Kyu!"

"Hmf.. bantu apa?" aku berpikir sejenak, sialan! Kenapa aku sama sekali gak punya akses buat nguasai ruang radio kampus. Rencana ini sih udah kepikiran. Dasar… dia ini punya kuasa lebih dari pada diriku.

"Aku minta air matamu, karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Appa angel bisa membunuhku kalau kau tak membantu"

Aku mengangguk, hah.. menurut adalah pilihan terbaik untuk ku sekarang ini. Gelar evil magnae ku telah di rampas, aku bisa apa? Dia berbisik di telingaku. Eh.. aku tak salah dengar. Itu bukan kesalahan besar lagi! Itu masalah terbesar yang pernah ku ketahui. Matilah kau kibum, jika appa angel mengetahuinya. Ya ampun! Tapi kurasa dia sudah tahu penawar terbaik ternyata, aku akan bantu

**%ika. Zordick%**

Author pov.

Eunhyuk dan siwon memilih berkutat dengan laptop mereka masing-masing. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Entah bermain game online, nonton yadong atau malah ngarang FF(?). yesung masih tetap dengan kebiasaan buruknya bermain dengan kura-kuranya secara abnormal. Kyuhyun bisa di tebak bermain PSP hitam di samping kibum yang sibuk dengan ipodnya. Wookie sendiri sedang mojok bersama Henry di sudut ruangan.

Leeteuk dan Heechul lebih memilih menonton Super Junior Show di TV sambil bermesraan di atas sofa depan TV itu. Hangeng yang tumben meluangkan waktunya singgah di kediaman keluarga Cho, lebih sibuk dengan saham-sahamnya di laptop. Tak jarang dia menerima telpon entah dari siapa, dan dia berteriak gaje sendiri dengan berbagai bahasa.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka berhenti sejenak saat bel pintu terdengar nyaring. "Pasti kangin ahjussi. Biarkan sajalah!" ujar Eunhyuk malas

"Dia kan bisa masuk sendiri. Kurasa bukan dia hyukkie. Buka sana!" Heechul yang sibuk memainkan rambut suaminya itu jadi naik pitam sendiri mendengar ocehan anaknya yang pemalas dan mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

Eunhyuk yang sudah mendapat deathglare dari kyuhyun COBA-SAJA-KALAU-KAU-BERANI-MENYURUHKU! Langsung melirik pada kibum yang tampaknya takkan pernah mendengarnya dengan telinga yang di sumpel ipod itu, dia juga tak mungkin menyuruh hyung-hyungnya. Lalu dia menatap kea rah wookie. Mimpi apa dia, jika anak itu berani meninggalkan Henry dan membukakan pintu untuk orang gak jelas. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, dialah yang membukakan pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia membuka pintu tersebut. Dia meloncat kegirangan. "Donghae!" dia ingin memeluk yeoja cantik itu dan cukup dengan tanda senyuman manis yang ajaib langsung terusirlah eunhyuk seperti nyamuk yang ketemu sama autan.

"Boleh aku masuk hyukkie? Aku ingin bertemu kibum. Dia yang menyuruhku datang kemari" jelas Donghae yang diresponi dengan tanda Tanya besar oleh eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung membiarkan yeoja itu berjalan melewatinya. Entah perasaannya saja, hae menjadi jauh lebih sexy dari sebelumnya.

"Hae.. mau cari hyukkie atau Siwon?" pertanyaan polos dari seorang chull eomma terdengar. Kibum yang kesal, langsung berdiri dan merangkul donghae. Menunjukkan kalau dialah yang ingin di temui oleh donghae.

"Gwechana?" Tanya hae pada kibum dengan manyun. Seperti anak-anak.

"Katanya kau pengen es krim, aku udah siapin. Makanya kusuruh kemari" jawab kibum santai.

Donghae memegangi perutnya. "Kurasa aku masuk angin belakangan ini. Aku kekamar mandi dulu ya" katanya cepat yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Eomma.. appa.. para hyung deul sekalian. Aku ingin menikahi Hae noona secepatnya"

"Mwo? Kau serius?" terlihat tampang ketidak setujuan dari Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Nee… harus secepatnya! Kalau tidak aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bertanggung jawab" lanjut kibum yang langsung membuat kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dan berlutut di depan appa angelnya.

"Ini salahku appa, aku yang meminta kibum hyung. Aku hanya ingin seorang adik dan tak kusangka…"tangis kyuhyun pecah. Semua orang meninggalkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hangeng tampak bersemangat mendengar pembicaraan tentang adik yang di maksudkan kyuhyun.

Kibum ikutan bersujud, tapi dia tak menangis. "Jangan salahkan kyuhyun, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku berpikir lebih matang, kenapa aku bisa babo waktu dia minta yang aneh-aneh begitu. Aku yang terlalu polos appa!"

Semua orang bingung. Heechul mengeriyitkan dahinya, ditatapnya kedua anaknya itu dan secara bergantian. Terdengar suara orang muntah dari belakang rumah. Dia sepertinya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Jangan-jangan… kibum.. kau…." Tebaknya takut

"Ada apa sih chagi? Apa yang diakibatkan kepolosan anak kita?" Tanya leeteuk yang sungguhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Donghae eonni jangan-jangan dia… dan.. kau gege" kali ini Henry yang menatap tak percaya.

"Katakan pada eomma yang sesungguhnya, apa ini sesuai yang kupikirkan, kibummie… kyuhyunnie"

"Nee.. eomma, mungkin sudah dua bulan!" Kata kibum datar dengan mengeluarkan kitty eyesnya.

Yesung menatap cengo. Otaknya memang tak bisa merespon dengan cepat. Tapi soal medis dia jagonya. Dia melirik Henry agar segera mengeluarkan sang korban yang di maksudkan dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mulai teriak-teriak gaje. "Aku tak ingin punya adik lagi kalau appa marah pada kibum hyung"

"Ah.. mian!" kali ini donghae keluar dengan di papah oleh Henry. Yesung dengan sigap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Wajah yesung memucat, heechul menatap seram wajah leeteuk yang sudah sangat bringas. Kibum dan kyuhyun yang berpelukan sambil terus saling minta maaf, sementara Siwon dan eunhyuk yang kehilangan roh mereka.

"Mwo? Aku hamil?" teriak Donghae sengit menatap kea rah kibum yang bergidik ngeri. "Anak sialan! Kau bilang takkan apa-apa! Sini kau!"

"Jadi beneran nih?" hangeng terlihat berseri-seri.

"Cepat nikahkan mereka. Aku peringatkan semuanya! Tidak ada yang boleh berpikiran polos lagi seperti mereka" Leeteuk berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringgai "Berhasil, tugasku selesai. Kini tinggal bagianmu yang akan di sup oleh istrimu itu!" kibum mengangguk. Lalu mulai ngacir mengunci diri di kamarnya!

Selesai… selesai… selesai…

Kok akhirnya jadi luar biasa gaje sih! Bukan gaje aja, malah kacau! Mian he dah… bwahahahahaahahaaa….

Nah ayo! Review'an terakhir untuk FF saya yang ini, di mohon dengan sangat. Para SR yang bersembunyi di manapun kalian berada, saya mohon muncullah! Review lah yang banyak! Agar saya punya ide yang buanyaaak buat FF lain! Hidup crack pair! *dikejar para couple yang seharusnya*

Hmf… saya juga mau tanya buat para reader tercinta saya, apa kalian menyukai FF yang ditambah dengan OC? Buat reader yang mau ng'request saya dengan lapang dada menerima, tapi saya pertimbangin juga sih. Baiklah untuk cerita selanjutnya saya, akan banyak one shoot aja. Chapteran the dark reality sama Black and white [gangster school] aja deh… hiks.. hiks… saya mau update kilat tapi beribu rintangan menentang saya. Maafkan saya!

Hmf… author mau promo dulu boleh gak? Karena berhubungan para ELF dan reader saya kumpulnya disini tolong like page yang author kelola ya! Plizzz… reader juga bisa ngingatin saya soal FF disini seandainya ke lamaan publish.. tolong yea….

.com/pages/Indonesia-Saranghae-LeeTeuk/131377840270290

.com/pages/I-Love-Yesung-Saranghae-Clouds-Indonesia/244143545618334

.com/pages/Super-Junior-for-ELF-indonesia/207470705974332

Sekarang waktunya ngejawab Review buat chap sebelumnya !

**Aryani :** Hmf… memang bener sih, di cerita ini gak ada Yaoi sebenarnya! Bukan Zhoumy nya yang cewe Cuma si Kibum sukanya sama si Donghae sebenarnya! Wkkkkwkkkwkkk

**Maykyuminnie :** beneran mpe nangis? Si author gaje kayak saya malah sambil ketawa ngakak nulisnya! Bwahhahaahaaa.. sekarang aja masih ngakak dan di kira gila sama orang di sekitar. Saya saranin memang bela terus Kyumin, Umin kayaknya marah banget tuh! Liad aja apa si angel magnae *bagi author masih evil magnae* bisa balikan lagi? Saya suka buat kyu menderita #kena gampar si kyu!

**Ncanote: **Salam kenal! Hmf… =,= di setiap FF saya yang paling sering muncul memang kibum! Salahkan sendiri kenapa saya istrinya!

**Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia** : mian he, eonni ku yang cantik manis, imut-imut bahkan wookie aja susah nyaingi. Buat sequel aku gak waras+gila yang kyuwook version masih ika tahan! Saya harus buat upacara biar bisa misahin yewook! Tapi versi sibumnya udah selesai! Inilah the last chap, mohon jangan suruh saya buat sequel ini lagi ya! T.T

**Zue Teuk :** Gommawo, buat add ika di FB… nih last chapter yang kurang memuaskan (Gak PD)

**WeniGiggs:** Hiii… nyerimin banget! Jangan aniaya saya dunk! #author guling-guling gaje di sanatorium. Sebenarnya author gak sengaja buat TBC, hanya saja karakternya udah kebanyakan, jadi potong ajalah! *jadi begini toh cari si author ini motong cerita* hehheehee… banyak lagi rahasia saya ngerjain cerita.

**Lyyn710:** ini lyn yang datang ke FB saya dan req cerita Vampire ya? Saya udah buat sih, Cuma gilanya jadi chapteran. Judulnya "VAMPIRE IN THE KIM FAMILY" Pairing mempesona saya disini Kangsung alias Yesung+Kangin. Gak papa deh ika seneng-seneng aja dipanggil author.

**El:** Kyubum memang kayaknya suka banget dipasangin buat couple brothership. Kibum saya memang harus selalu menang di FF ini! Memang itu temanya! Gommawo juga buat reviewnya, sering-sering ya!

**Princess Angela :** Inilah update kilat saya! Buahahahahahaahaha… 1 minggu(?) *reader: 1Minggu lu bilang kilat, dasar author babo* mian ya! Karena kelamaan

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever:** hihihihi… buat ngembaliin kenormalan kibum, saya kabulin. Tapi dia sudah milik saya seutuhnya. Dari ujung rambut mpe ujung kaki. Saya kasih Kyu aja deh, mau ya!

**Just Sona :** Mian he Sona. Membuatmu kecewa di TBC yang di tempat yang gak nyenengin. Alasan TBc tersebut sudah saya deskripsikan di review'an reader lain. Saya bersedia kok jadi saengnya Sona! Kita buat keluarga yang gak kalah heboh! Bwahahahaaha….. *si author sok eksis dan anehnya kumat lagi*

**Phokyu lovekyumin :** Kayaknya saya beneran kena tendang kyumin shipper nih! Glek… udah siap-siap! Inilah jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan dirimu chingu!

**Chimamire no Tsuki:** saya memang tipe author yang gak terlalu memperhatikan Typo chingu. Banyakan reader katanya gak masalah, jadi saya lanjut aja! Hahahahahaha… maklum nilai bahasa indonesia saya jelek. Jangan salahkan kibum saya, saya yang sebagai istri kurang merawatnya. *apaan sih nih author*. JADI KAWIN KOK Cuma couple yang nikah beda. Hehehehe… *evil smirk*

**Kim Churyeohyuk: **thanks buat pujiannya!

Gommawo buat semua reader yang tampak dan tidak yang dengan setia membaca FF saya! Cuma yang saya bingungin jumlah reviewan buat cerita utama dibanding sequel kok jauh beda banget. Ampun dah! Makanya saya belajar dari pengalaman buat cerita aku gak waras+gila. Hmf…hem…hem…


End file.
